Winters Blessing
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This is the sequel to Blessing In Disguise and picks up where Catherine and Vincent get married, there is also other romance afoot...Jenny is dating both Joe and Devin in this story.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Winter's Blessing

AUTHOR: Clairisant

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant 

CREDITS: A special thank you to my beta reader Qupeydoll.

Chapter 1

It was so very hard to believe that this day was here! She and Vincent were getting married, and everyone that she held dear was here. Jenny was her maid of honor, just as they had planned since college. She was standing next to her father, holding onto his arm, about to walk down the aisle to the man she loved more than life itself. She was just about to take that first step towards Vincent when the room went dark!

Someone had opened the heavy wooden doors and every candle in the room had been blown out. The surprising thing was that there were no protests, or complaints, or gasps of shock, except Catherine's. Her father leaned over slightly and whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid, Cathy." Then he pulled out a lighter from his pocket and lit the candle he was holding, as well as hers.

The first person on either side of the aisle stepped forward and lit their candles from the ones Charles and Catherine were holding. Vincent had introduced the couple to her on one of her visits, as Kanin and Olivia. She also remembered that they had a young son named Luke. They seemed to know just what they were doing, almost as if this had been planned in advance. In turn they lit the candles of the person next to them in the line and so on down the aisle until there was a candle lit path for her father to escort her through.

Music started almost at the same instant Catherine's tears did. Vincent sensed this through their Bond and was instantly concerned. Charles also saw that his daughter was crying and halted the step he was about to take. "Cathy are you alright? Do you want to call this off?"

Vincent knew in a heartbeat that everything was alright with his beloved. The emotions of the day, mixed with the desire to have her mother there, as well as the hormones of her pregnancy, caused her to simply be overwhelmed with the emotions of the day.

Looking at her father, Catherine replied, "Marrying Vincent is the sanest thing I have ever done Dad. I love him with all my heart and you need to get used to having him in the family. Now are you going to walk me down this aisle, or should I make the trip alone?!"

He recognized the look of determination in his daughter's eyes, it was the same one he had seen in her mother's eyes many times. "I will walk with you Cathy. Your mother would never forgive me if I didn't. She would be so proud of you right now! All she ever wanted was for you to have a happy life, and I now believe that you have found that."

"I have dad! Shall we go?"

"Yes," he replied, and again offered her his arm.

As they took that first step together Catherine almost stumbled as the classical music that had been playing changed to "Love Me Tender" by Elvis Presley. Her mother, Caroline, had been a huge Elvis fan and the first songs Catherine had heard in her crib had been his. She had told Vincent when he asked that "Love Me Tender" had always been one of her favorite songs. That he would arrange for her to come down the aisle to him accompanied by that song brought tears to her eyes. His loving attention to her wants and needs was amazing!

Her father glanced over at her in concern, but when she gave him a beaming smile, even through her tears, they continued on their way. There was a sea of faces as they walked along, but Catherine saw none of them. Her eyes were focused on Vincent's beloved face.

They reached his side and vaguely Jenny, Father, and Devin registered in her mind, but as her father kissed her cheek and went to sit down Vincent took her hand and everything else slipped away. He smiled at her, and his deep blue eyes sparkled, she was lost. It wasn't until Father cleared his throat to gain her attention that her eyes turned forward.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Father began to speak, "Beloved friends and family, we gather here today to witness this joyous union. Vincent and Catherine have you come here of your own free will to join yourselves in matrimony today?"

When the both answered, "We have," he continued, "Today, the two of you are pledging your lives to one another. Whatever comes your way will now be easier to face with the strength of the other by your side. Catherine, do you take Vincent as your partner for life, to love and cherish to the end of your days?"

She happily answered, "I will." Then Vincent was asked the same question. His deep resonant voice clearly declared, "I will," as well. Father smiled at them and said, "Then from this day forward, everyone here will know that the two of you are one, having joined yourselves to each other in love."

There was a brief pause as everyone waited for the next traditional step in the marriage ceremony, but it didn't come. Devin pointedly cleared his throat and sent his parent a mild glare. Father frowned disapprovingly at Devin, but conceded enough to say, "You may seal you promises with a kiss."

Aware that Vincent was still very shy about public displays, Catherine didn't try to deepen the light kiss he gave her, but through the Bond, she sent plans of much more to come that evening. That was why a slight blush was coloring his cheeks when he lifted his head.

Devin was quick to slap his brother on the back, wanting to be the first to congratulate him. Catherine, in turn, was hugged enthusiastically by Jenny and then Mary. For the next several minutes the couple was besieged by well wishers, that was until William announced that there was a feast waiting and they had better get to it! He insisted that Catherine and Vincent were to be the first through the line and led them there himself.

Catherine was amazed at all the food laid out before them and at the end of the table was a wedding cake that could put any bakery in her world to shame! "William, everything looks superb!" she exclaimed and stood on her tip toes to kiss the cook's cheek.

He blushed for all he was worth and with a bluster, that would have done Father proud, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Once through the line, they were pointed to the head table by Jamie. She was there to guide people as well as to keep guard over the cake so no eager young fingers found their way into it before the happy couple could cut it after lunch.

Before long they were joined at the head table by Father, Mary, Jenny, Devin, and Charles. There were conversations going on amongst the people still in the buffet line, but once at their tables talk stopped so they could enjoy the wonderful food.

Halfway through the meal Charles could hold his curiosity in check no longer. He leaned over and asked his daughter, "Cathy how in the world did they get a caterer of this caliber to deliver down here?!"

"Daddy, William is our cook, he and his team of helpers are the ones that prepared this feast. He is simply the best cook I have even known!"

"He could be making a fortune in our world! Why is he wasting his talents down here?!"

"Daddy! Look around you! There are probably a hundred or more people here and every face shows just how much they are loving the food in front of them! How can you even begin to think he is wasting his talents! William is one of the most beloved members of this community and his gifts are valued by everyone here Below! How could anyone ask any more of what they do than it be enjoyed by all those around them?!"

Charles just shook his head, he had been rebuked enough by his daughter that day. It seemed like everything he said about this hole in the ground place she wanted to live in, she had an answer for, and she was becoming upset about defending the place to him. He had better back off, for now anyway, so he didn't alienate her. Charles was certain that it wouldn't take long living in this place for her to become disillusioned and want to be back in the luxury of her high rise apartment building.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the last of the guests had gotten through the buffet line and found their seats Devin loudly cleared his throat and rose to his feet. All eyes turned to him as he began to speak. "It is still a shock to me that my little brother managed to snag such a beautiful lady as Cathy Chandler, and then to convince her to marry him! Maybe the saving her life thing had something to do with it! I am going to have to look into that! Anyway, I really am happy for you two kids, even if I do think she should have picked me!" Devin said with a chuckle and raised his glass, "To Cathy and Vincent!"

Everyone took a drink from their glasses and as Devin took his seat, Jenny got to her feet. "I know why my friend Cathy chose Vincent. He has to be the kindest, sweetest, guy with the sexiest voice I have ever heard! But that last part aside, Vincent is perfect for Cathy. I have never seen her happier or more content with life since I have known her. I can only hope one day to meet a man that can make my eyes glow as hers do every time she thinks or talks about her Vincent! To Cathy and Vincent!"

Again glasses rose and people drank. There were other toasts, some silly and some profound, then William announced that it was time for the happy couple to come and cut the cake.

Vincent, of course, had never been to a wedding reception Above, so had never witnessed this tradition before. Below, whenever there was a celebration William was always there to do any cutting of deserts to make sure everyone got an equal portion. Catherine had told him that they were to cut a small piece of cake and feed it to each other. He thought it was a rather odd tradition, but if Catherine wanted to include it in their day, he was all for it.

The only warning that he had that something out of the ordinary was about to happen was the mischievous gleam in Catherine's eyes and the jump of excitement coming through the Bond. He had gently and tenderly fed Catherine a bite of cake from his fingers and she was lifting a larger piece up to his mouth.

William had made the cake chocolate so Vincent was anticipating the rich flavor on his tongue. Instead, with a giggle, she smeared the cake all over his mouth and a good portion of his chin as well! The stunned look on Vincent's face sent everyone close enough to see it into gales of laugher, Catherine included.

While the laughter was going on Devin stepped up behind his brother and whispered something to him. Vincent looked shocked and questioned, "Are you sure?!"

Catherine sensed confusion and reluctance through the Bond and was just about to ask Vincent about it when Devin encouraged, "Yes. It's tradition!"

With a shrug Vincent leaned over and planted a kiss on his surprised wife's lips, smearing the cake onto her face in the process.

"Vincent!" she protested, reaching for a napkin to wipe her face off. "Why in the world did you do that?!"

"Am I to understand that was not part of the tradition after all?" he asked looking around for Devin who had disappeared.

Catherine thought about scolding him, but then realized how contrite he was already feeling, she laughed instead. "It's perfectly okay Vincent. You just got me back for the trick I played on you. Now why don't we get out of the way and let William serve all our guests some cake?"

Vincent nodded in agreement, but quickly cut a slice for himself to take back to the table. He was not about to pass up chocolate cake!

If the level of noise in the room was any indication, everyone was having a wonderful time. Before long, eager volunteers started moving the tables and chairs out of the center of the room to clear a space for dancing. The musicians took their place and the newlyweds were encouraged to take the floor for their first dance as a married couple.

They danced for a few moments staring into each others eyes, then Catherine could hold back her joy no longer. "Vincent this has been simply magical! I couldn't even begin to dream of a wedding any more perfect than this! Everyone has worked so hard to make this special for us, how can we ever thank them enough!"

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Catherine they did all of this because they already think of you as a part of our family here Below. They wanted to welcome you and show you how much they love you. If you were to say a simple thank you to everyone with the joy shining out of your eyes as it is right now, that would be more than enough."

She happily nodded her acceptance of his words and then took a step closer to him to lay her head on his shoulder as the dance continued. Soon others started to move onto the dance floor, but Catherine and Vincent were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice.

As the dance ended Samantha hurried onto the floor and took Vincent and Catherine by their hands. "Come with me!" she insisted, pulling them along with her.

The newlyweds shared smiles over her head as they moved through the crowd. Vincent finally asked, "Where are we going Samantha?"

"It's time to open your presents!" she explained as she stopped in front of a table piled high with gaily wrapped gifts.

Vincent and Catherine smiled at each other over Samantha's enthusiasm for presents even if they were not for her. Jenny had came over to the gift table with them and Vincent was surprised when she sat down opened a pretty white book. He looked at Catherine asking silently for an explanation.

"She is going to record the gifts that we received and who gave them to us," Catherine told him.

"But it says on the cards who they are from," Vincent was still confused.

"I know Vincent, but the book keeps a record of them so I can send each person a 'thank you' note."

"Why not just tell them? Everyone who has given us a gift is here."

Catherine looked a bit surprised at his words and then grinned from ear to ear. "Our two worlds collide again," she sighed. "Your way is so simple! I don't know how the writing of 'thank you' notes even got started, but I like your way better!"

Jenny looked up at the two of them and asked, "Do you still want me to record things then?"

Vincent was just about to tell her there was no need when Catherine said, "Yes please. Years from now I would like to look back and remember it all."

"Okay," Jenny replied and they began. Vincent and Catherine took turns opening the gifts. They would announce who it was from and then hold it up high for everyone to see.

The items they received ranged from handmade clay gifts from the children, to expensive store bought things from people Above. They received pen and pencil holders and what looked like something meant to be a cup. Geoffrey explained it was for their toothbrushes and that if they looked under the paper they would find a new one for each of them. Catherine's was a standard brush in pink, but the one for Vincent set everyone but Charles Chandler to laughing. The handle was 18" long and the bristles were 3" long by an inch wide. A gag gift that Vincent took in stride, and promised to use it every day.

Father's gift was a leather bound first edition book of love poems. Mary had given them a beautiful handmade quilt for their bed. From Mouse they were stumped. Both looked it over and neither could figure out what it was, they had to ask the young man for an explanation.

He eagerly told them that it was a candle powered kaleidoscope for their children's room. A candle placed in the middle of the base would give off heat that would cause the multi-colored glass ring to turn casting a rainbow of colors on the walls and ceiling.

"Mouse, that is amazing!" Catherine exclaimed and came around the table to give him a thank you kiss on the cheek.

When she returned to Vincent's side he leaned over and whispered a question in her ear, "Wasn't his reaction to your kiss much better than a thank you card would have been?"

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Catherine giggled and admitted it was. "I don't think I have ever seen anyone turn that deep color of red before!"

It was her turn to open the next gift. She read the card and announced to everyone that it was from Jenny. Catherine opened the box and pulled out a nearly transparent baby doll nightgown in the softest pink color. She looked at Vincent to see his reaction and had to retract her comment of just moments before.

Much to all the guests delight Vincent's face had turned a deep crimson. Catherine quickly put the gown back in the box and she sent a mild glare at Jenny. "Vincent I am sorry! I had no idea!"

Vincent was trying to hide his face by letting his long hair fall forward. He told her it was okay, however he wasted no time in reaching for another gift to open so it would take everyone's attention off of the sexy nightgown. The gift was from Dr. Peter Alcott. It was a set of Irish linen sheets still an intimate gift, but not nearly as blush inducing as the previous one. Although Catherine was pretty sure Vincent would have been almost as shocked if he had any idea how expensive the imported sheets were.

When all of the gifts had been opened Jenny closed the book in front of her and practically demanded that Vincent dance with her. She claimed it was his duty to dance with the maid of honor. Since Devin had been close enough to hear that, he decided that the best man should also have a dance with the bride.

He approached Catherine, took her hand, and led her onto the dance floor before she had a chance to protest.

They were not alone out there, Vincent and Jenny had joined them and there were several other couples out there as well. Maybe the most surprising was Father and Mary.

She had seen him standing alone so took her courage by the hand and went over to him. "Jacob, I should like to dance," she told him.

"I think that is a fine idea Mary. You should do that! Maybe with Peter? He is over there at the buffet table," Father advised.

For just a moment Mary stood there in opened mouth shock! Her answer came with just a bit of bite in the tone, "I meant with you!"

This time it was Father's turn to look surprised. He gestured to the cane he had been leaning on and said, "I would be pretty slow on the dance floor Mary."

"I don't care! The musicians are playing a waltz and that is as slow as it gets. Now are you going to turn down a lady's request?"

Knowing he couldn't do that he offered his free arm to her and led Mary onto the dance floor.

Devin had caught sight of this and maneuvered Catherine and himself over near where Vincent and Jenny were dancing. He leaned in close to Vincent and asked, "Did you see that?!" nodding his head in Father and Mary's direction.

"Yes I did," Vincent answered, "What of it?"

"Well…ummm…I've never known the old man to dance! Had that changed while I was away?"

It was Catherine that gave Devin a perturbed look and said, "Leave it to you to think that nothing would change in the…what was it…twenty years that you were gone?!"

"Hey! I admit that a lot has changed while I was gone, not the least of which was the size of my little brother! But come on! Father dancing?! Not only is he a stick in the mud, but his hip has gotten so bad that he's using a cane now…does that really go together with dancing?!"

Catherine could tell that Vincent was actually considering Devin's words by the way he cocked his head, so she said nothing while allowing Vincent time to think. Jenny, however, had no such qualms. "Oh come on! Give him a break Devin! Clearly love is in the air at a wedding, or maybe he just wanted to dance on his son's special day! I mean it's pretty clear you haven't been in any hurry to get married so he has to celebrate the one that has!"

"Hey, you have it all wrong Jenny! The old man is no more my dad than he is Vincent's! He is 'Father' to everyone here Below and the only reason he is more to Vincent and I, is that he raised us. My mom was single and died in childbirth, and Vincent was brought to him to raise a few years later."

Jenny was shaking her head as Devin finished, "So that makes you both his sons! Wow are you dense or what?!"

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Catherine hid her sputter of laughter behind her hand, but none of the other three had a doubt as to what she was doing. Vincent's eyes sparkled with mirth both at Jenny's oh so pithy comment, and at his new bride's enjoyment of the situation.

Devin gave Catherine a sweeping bow and announced, "I think I've had enough dancing…I need a drink!"

Vincent offered an arm to both Catherine and Jenny then escorted them from the floor. Once they were seated it hit Catherine just how tired she was. The emotionally charged day, combined with the pregnancy suddenly caught up with her. Vincent sensed this and leaned over to ask, "Catherine, would you like to retire to our chamber now?" He was eager to show her all the work that had gone into their new rooms and he hoped she wasn't too tired to take it all in.

"Why husband! You seem very eager to get me alone!" she teased.

Not quite sure why she had put it that way, but he did want the two of them to be alone when he showed her the surprise, so he answered honestly, "Yes I am Catherine. I have something to show you."

"And I can assure you my love that I am eager to see it!"

'How could she have known about the surprise?!' he wondered. Granted it was very hard to keep any secrets here Below because it was such a close knit community. But Catherine hadn't been Below all that much recently, so how could she have found out?! Unless she had sensed it through the Bond! He had tried to keep all the thoughts of the new living space suppressed, but maybe he hadn't done as good of a job as he thought he had. But did it really matter? In just a few minutes she would see it all for herself. "Then we should go," he suggested, and stood to guide her from the Great Hall.

As people began to notice their progress towards the doors, they parted, leaving the newlyweds a clear path. No one would admit it after the fact, but Father was pretty sure that it had been Devin that started the applause. The doors were opened for them and even after they were closed again the clapping had continued for a bit.

When the strong wind they encountered as they left the room caused Catherine to stagger back against Vincent, he solved two problems at the same time. Both her weariness and lack of strength against the wind was dealt with when he swept her up into his arms.

"Vincent!" she protested. "You can't carry me up those stairs! Especially with the wind tearing at us!" She knew he was strong, but even as strong as he was there was just no way he could do what he had in mind. Catherine had even had to bury her head in his shoulder to hide from the wind, it was so fierce.

Catherine was glad when he took her words to heart and set her on her feet. He must even have been standing in such a way that he was blocking most of the wind from hitting her. She opened her eyes reluctantly, knowing she would now have to face that flight of stairs. However, as she prepared for the climb, she looked around and realized that they were already at the top! "How in the world did we get here?!" she gasped.

"I know how tired you are Catherine and I just wanted to make things easier for you."

Shaking her head in astonishment of what he had done, let alone the fact that he wasn't even out of breath. She wearily admitted, "I would like to lie down for a little bit. Could we go right to your…our chamber?" She had been trying to adjust to the thought of 'his' chamber becoming theirs, but somehow in her mind she always thought of it as just his. Vincent had said they could bring down whatever she wanted from her apartment to make her feel at home, but his chamber was already so full of things that she just couldn't imagine where anything of hers could go.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vincent slipped his arm around her to help support her and headed in the direction of their new living quarters. When they arrived, he swept back the tapestry that had never been lowered on any of Catherine's trips Below. They entered the chamber that looked completely different than before. So different in fact that if it hadn't been for the stained glass window she might have thought they were in the wrong place.

Much of the clutter had disappeared. There was now space on several of the shelves presumably for her things when she brought them Below. A lovely little desk sat in one corner with a delicate chair that hadn't been there before either. However, there was one change that she couldn't understand at all. His bed was gone!

"Vincent! Where is your bed?!" she gasped as she saw a table and chairs where it had been.

He smiled at her and said, "It is in our bedroom Catherine."

She just looked at him blankly almost as if he had spoken in a foreign language. He took in her confusion and told her, "I wanted it to be a surprise for you. All those nights I had to leave because we had an early work crew…well we were working on adding a new chamber onto this one so we have a larger living area. With the baby on the way, I thought we would need it."

Vincent took her by the hand and led her through the private bathing chamber he shared with Father and into a new room that the work crew had opened an entryway to. Here was the other side of the wall from his stain glass window, and his bed was once again placed under it. There were two mismatched dressers in the room as well as a bassinet in one corner.

"Mary suggested you would want the baby close until he or she started sleeping through the night. She said it would be easier for nursing. There is an alcove off of this room for a crib when the baby is ready. Do you like it, Catherine?"

She had been looking around at all he was talking about with a dazed expression on her face. Her eyes lit up as she turned towards him, "Oh Vincent! It's perfect! I _love_ it! You did all this for me?!"

"Well," he blushed slightly, "For us to use, but yet, to please you."

Catherine threw herself into his arms and said, "Oh I am more than pleased! This is so far above what I was expecting! I really can't thank you enough Vincent!"

"I'm glad Catherine. As you can see there is room for you to bring anything down from your apartment that you want."

"I only have a few pieces of furniture that I want to keep. My mother's dressing table and her hope chest, and my glass display case. The rest can be left there for the times I need to use the apartment to keep up Above appearances."

"What do you mean Catherine?"

"I still have a few friends that don't know about this other side of my life, as well as people from work. There might be times when I need a place to meet them. The apartment is paid for, so there isn't any reason not to keep it. Plus, I know how popular you are here Below, Vincent. There might be some times when we want to escape up there for some privacy."

"I guess I hadn't thought of that," he smiled at her. "But we do have a privacy rule here Below too Catherine. Whenever a tapestry is lowered across a doorway it is an indication to 'knock' first, and if a lantern is placed in the hall by the door, it means 'don't even knock'."

She smiled at his explanation and suggested, "Then maybe we should add a tapestry and lantern to the bathing chamber side of our bedroom door?"

Blushing lightly, he apologized for not thinking of that himself.

"It's alright Vincent, we are both new to being married. I am sure there will be things that I will need to learn too.

Vincent nodded and said, "For now, however, I can solve the chance of Father bothering us. I will put a lantern near his entrance to the bathing chamber and we can be assured of privacy until I move it in the morning."

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh that is a good idea! I would love a good long soak before bed. Would you care to join me?" she offered with a sultry smile.

"Ummm Catherine I haven't bathed with anyone since I was four or five years old!"

Grinning, she held out her hand to him, "Vincent you do remember that I have seen you without your clothes on…do you really think there is something drastically different about wet and naked as opposed to dry and naked that will somehow send me running into the night?!"

Giving her a shy and somewhat sheepish smile, Vincent replied, "I am sorry Catherine. I guess that at times it is still hard to believe how much my life has changed since you came into it."

"Hopefully only in good ways," she said with a tender grin.

"Only the best," he told her, this time with a toothy smile.

She took off her shoes and then turned her back to him. "Vincent I might need help with the long zipper in the back," she said.

He approached her with confidence that he had gained only since Catherine had come into his life and he gave thanks for the blessing of her love.

Once they were both undressed Vincent stepped into the water first. He could guide her in much more safely from that position.

Catherine gave a sigh of pleasure as the hot water caressed her body. She sank onto one of the deeper ledges built into the pool wall and invited Vincent to join her. Although he took his place next to her on the same ledge, the level of the water came to Catherine's chin, while his shoulders were still out of the water.

They took turns running the soft soapy sponge over each other, becoming more aroused as the minutes passed. Vincent could wait no longer to make love to his new bride, so suggested that they dry off and move to their new bed chamber. Catherine, on the other hand, had other ideas. She also didn't want to wait any longer so instead suggested that they make love right there.

Vincent was shocked! Since meeting Catherine he had come to this bathing chamber to dream of her and relieve the sexual tension those dreams caused. Never in those dreams were they making love together in the bathing chamber! "Ummm Catherine, we can't!"

"Why ever not?!" she wanted to know.

"Well…ummm…for one thing, Father's chamber is just through there!"

"And you put a lantern out signaling him not to come in…was there another reason?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"What?" she asked.

"I…ummm…have never done anything like that before."

"Well, since you have known me, haven't you done many things you have never done before?"

"Yes."

"And have any of them turned out badly?" she asked with a gentle smile.

"They have all been wonderful Catherine," he admitted.

"Then…" she encouraged him to the next level of what she had suggested.

"Then I guess there is no reason not to make love here."

"Good," she responded with a grin and moved into his arms.

Luckily they had just finished making love and were resting in each others arms when they heard Father's voice say, "Vincent, what is the meaning of this lantern in my hallway?" By the time he got to the end of his question he was standing in the doorway of the bathing chamber.

Maybe it was because they had just made love, and his confidence was at an all time high, or maybe it was concern for his wife, but nonetheless, Vincent suggested to Father in a rather firm voice, "I really think you should go Father."

"Now why in the world would you say that Vincent!?" Father gasped.

"Because I am not sure how much longer Catherine can hold her breath," Vincent answered.

"Catherine can hold her…oh good lord!" Father blustered and with a blush staining his cheeks, he turned and hobbled away as quickly as he could.

But not so quickly that he didn't hear a large splash of water and a feminine voice exclaim, "Whew!"

Vincent softly told his wife, "I will put a tapestry up on that doorway tomorrow."

Almost the instant he finished speaking, they heard Father call out, "Vincent, maybe you should put a tapestry up on that doorway tomorrow!"

Suppressing the urge to laugh, Vincent called back, "That is a very good idea Father! I am glad you suggested it. I will see to it first thing in the morning."

Catherine ran her hand up her husband's furry chest and whispered, "I hope not the very _first_ thing in the morning!"

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vincent smiled at her and she knew that she had gotten her message across to him. They got out of the water, dried off, and headed to their new bed chamber.

Morning came all too quickly and not especially pleasantly in Catherine's case. Morning sickness was making itself known with a vengeance. Vincent was up and by her side holding her hair back as she emptied her stomach of what remained from the wedding feast. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there. When Catherine started dry heaving and didn't seem like she was going to stop Vincent apologized for leaving her and rushed to get Father.

Waking his parent and quickly explaining the situation, Vincent jumped to obey as Father told him to send word to the kitchen on the pipes for some of William's special peppermint tea. While Vincent was doing that Father slid a robe on over his night clothes and took the short cut through the bathing chamber to see how Catherine was doing.

He found her sitting on the edge of Vincent's…their bed, looking pale and exhausted. She glanced up at his entrance and failed to hide her disappointment that he wasn't Vincent. "He is sending for some special tea for you Catherine. I am sorry you are having such a violent reaction this morning. May I examine you just to be sure that this is noting more than morning sickness?"

She gave him a weary nod. It wasn't until he was listening to her chest that Catherine felt she could speak without setting off another round of heaving. "I am sorry if Vincent and I caused you any embarrassment last night, Father. That certainly was not our intention."

"I understand, my dear, the two of you were just doing what any very newly married couple would do. It is just difficult still to think of Vincent in that role after all the years that I had believed what the two of you have, would be impossible for him."

"I want you to know that I do love Vincent with all my heart, and I will never willingly do anything to hurt him."

"I believe that you mean that Catherine, but I worry that with you continuing to have a life Above if that is possible?"

"Other that the attack that was the catalyst to our meeting and the resolution of bringing those men to justice, my job is mainly research and writing briefs. There is nothing in that which could be any cause for alarm."

"In the world Above, a walk down the street could be cause for alarm," Father replied.

"What if I promise to always take a taxi?" she asked just as Vincent came back into the room.

He had heard her comment and questioned in concern, "A taxi Catherine? Where do you need to go when you have just been so sick? Does she need to go to a hospital Father?!" Vincent had become agitated at this point in his questioning.

As wan and weak as Catherine was, she was still quick to reassure her husband, "Vincent it was just morning sickness! I don't need to go to the hospital for that!"

"Then where does the taxi come in?" he wanted to know.

"Father was concerned about me going Above from time to time and I was just trying to reassure him that I would be careful whenever I had to go."

"Oh, I see. All right. William should be sending someone with the tea for you very soon."

As he finished speaking a young voice called out from the hall, "I brought some tea, may I come in?"

"Yes Kipper," Father answered, and a boy Catherine remembered seeing at their wedding came in with a tray.

Placing it on a table he quickly made his escape, telling them that William told him to hurry back to the kitchen because breakfast was almost ready to be served.

Vincent poured Catherine a cup of the tea and carefully handed it to her. She took a deep whiff of the minty brew and sighed in anticipation of the flavor. After her first sip she looked up in surprise at Vincent, "There is honey in this too!" she told him.

"William is a firm believer in the benefits of both peppermint and honey for morning sickness. He has been treating the expectant mothers here Below for many years with it," Vincent assured her.

After just a few sips Catherine's tummy was feeling much better, both Father and Vincent looked relieved. Father left them alone then, telling them that he would return if he was needed. They had only to call him. Vincent wanted Catherine to return to bed for some rest, but she insisted that she really was feeing much better and wanted to go to breakfast with him.

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once the couple made their first public appearance it seemed that everyone in the community felt the need to stop and talk to them. With some it was a quick 'hello' or 'good morning', but others felt the need to linger longer. Catherine wasn't quite sure if this was normal or not, but Vincent seemed to take it in stride so she followed his lead.

Vincent had taken three days off from his normal duties after the wedding. But he confessed to Catherine that he didn't feel right taking more than that. She smiled and told him it was fine. She was spending more time with him during the day than any of her Above friends did with their husbands. They ate all their meals together and often passed each other in the halls on their way to or from somewhere.

Even though she was new in the DA's office Catherine had managed to get a week off following the wedding. Things did change after she returned to work however, their weekday lunches were a thing of the past, but her nightly homecoming was all the sweeter for her having been gone all day.

Well into her fourth month now Catherine could no longer hide the fact that her figure was changing. Below it was no problem, looser clothes were easy to come by because of the communal laundry system. However, in the world Above that was not the case. Her suits that she wore to work no longer fit and she needed to go shopping.

Even though she hated to give up one of her precious weekend days, Catherine decided to go on Saturday. Since she had only had the chance to talk to her father on the phone since the wedding, and then only when she had a break at work since there were no phones Below, Catherine gave him a call to see if he wanted to meet her for lunch. They would have a chance to catch up and it would be a good break in her shopping day because she got worn out more easily at this stage in her pregnancy.

Catherine wasn't quite sure how it happened but since Jenny was still dating Devin and Joe, who both knew about her planned shopping day, she could only guess that one of them had let it slip. Jenny showed up for dinner Below on Friday night and calmly informed Catherine that she was going along with her on the shopping trip.

Seeing her friend's determination Catherine just smiled and told Jenny that she wanted to get an early start.

"Early in Cathy world, or early in real world?!" Jenny asked only half joking.

"I will have you know that I have changed my ways!" Catherine insisted. "The stores open at nine and I will meet you outside Macy's on the dot of nine!"

Jenny giggled and said, "I will have to see it to believe it, but I will be there!"

"Okay, we will also have lunch with my dad," Catherine informed her.

"Great!" Jenny replied.

Charles had told Catherine that he would meet them at her favorite restaurant at noon. She had tried to protest that she only needed a short break from shopping not that much longer that a fancy place would take, but Charles had insisted. Catherine had only been trying to be frugal and had planned to select a less expensive place, but her father still felt she needed to see the things she was missing.

After their food arrived Charles commented, "It's good to see you shopping again Cathy."

"Dad, I'm not shopping just to be doing so! My work clothes are all getting too tight!" she protested.

"I had always heard mass produced food was more fattening, all those carbohydrates," her father fretted.

"I am not getting fat!" she squeaked and even as Charles opened his mouth to dispute that comment, she added, "I'm pregnant dad! Or had you forgotten you were going to be a grandfather in less than five months?"

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The momentarily startled look on his face told her that he had put that fact out of his mind. Quickly bringing down his emotionless mask that he used in times of stress, he tried to assure her that he hadn't forgotten. "It had merely slipped my mind for a moment," was his claim.

"Alright daddy," she sighed. Catherine wanted to avoid confrontation if at all possible. The books on pregnancy that she had been reading said that stress was bad for the baby even if they were still in the womb. Catherine really hadn't thought about reading such books, but one night she had seen a new stack appear on the table next to Vincent's favorite reading chair. She had asked what they were about and he told her. Seeing how diligently he was preparing for the child's birth Catherine felt she could do no less and also began to delve into the books Vincent had gotten from Father's library. She had been amazed and somewhat frightened to discover just how much she didn't know.

Lunch ended and Charles returned to his office while Jenny and Catherine returned to the stores. They carefully selected outfits that would hide her growing waistline without shouting 'maternity wear'.

It was not surprising that given the reason for their shopping trip talk turned to the baby. Jenny enthused, "I simply can't wait until we can start baby shopping! You will need a whole layette set as well as tons of cute baby clothes! Are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Jenny slow down!" Catherine scolded her friend. "Vincent and I haven't talked about finding out the sex yet and as for shopping I doubt I will need to do much at all."

"What?! WHY?!" Jenny demanded.

"Because Below everything is recycled and reused. We already have a cradle and crib in our chamber. Plus every few days someone drops off something for the baby and I'm not due for months yet!"

"But surely you will want things you have picked out yourself? Beautiful new things!"

"Jenny you haven't seen how perfectly preserved the items I've been given are, and as for new, you should see the brand new knitted, crocheted, and hand sewn things Mary and her craft ladies have made for us. I am sure that I will want to pick up a few Above outfits for the baby, but there will be very few chances to even need those."

"But Cathy! There are so many cute things out there! How will you resist?!"

"I won't have to Jenny. I am going to be living Below. Shopping trips like this will be few and far between."

"Oh," her friend pouted.

Catherine put away her purchases in her apartment with some guilt later that afternoon. She had spent more than she had planned and most of that fault could be laid at Jenny's feet. Growing up a poor kid that had to struggle for everything in her life, Jenny still liked to watch her friend spend money. Cathy had planned on two new suits with a couple more interchangeable blouses to make them look different. She would get two more later in her pregnancy when these two were too tight. Instead, she had, at Jenny's persuasion come home with four suits and nine blouses!

It wasn't that she didn't have the money to buy them and more, but she had learned the conserving values Below and now felt guilty for buying so much for just herself. That was why she was leaving them in the apartment, she didn't want Vincent to see what she had done even though he would never have been able to guess the amount she had spent on each one.

After a quiet Sunday Below, Catherine returned to work on Monday, then, on Thursday she discovered something that she didn't know what to do about!

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It seemed that Joe had had a date the previous weekend. Now this was nothing new for her charming and sweet boss. Catherine was fully aware that for the last few months Joe and Jenny had been dating. However, this weekend Jenny had spent Saturday shopping with her and had gone Below afterwards to see Devin. Jenny had spent the night and did not return Above until Sunday night. So Joe's date could not have been with Jenny.

Catherine had never been one to pry into the private lives of her friends, she respected their privacy too much. Then, after meeting Vincent it truly came home to her how careful some people needed to be. But she also knew Jenny cared a great deal for Joe and would be very hurt to find out he was seeing someone else.

It was a double standard Catherine knew because Jenny herself was involved with both Joe and Devin. She had bemoaned her fate that very weekend to her friend. Jenny explained that there were many things that she loved about each man and wished with all her heart she could mesh them into one man. That was why she wasn't able to choose between them!

Now Catherine was in a jam. Did she tell her friend what she had found out? Or should she keep quiet and let Jenny find out on her own? Either way Catherine was sure Jenny would be hurt when she found out. Then the answer hit her! She had been so worried about what to do in the situation that it must have been telegraphed to Vincent through their Bond. She felt him sending gentle reassurance to her and that reminded her how level headed and understanding Vincent was. He would surely be able to offer sound advice on what she should do.

Putting those thoughts out of her mind after trying to send a mental apology to Vincent, Catherine returned to work. She truly was enjoying the variety of cases as well as the, at times, insanely frantic pace of the work. In her father's firm it was always the same kind of cases and with the number of assistants the firm had she could stroll in at 10 or 11, go out of a leisurely lunch an hour or two later, and still be home by 5pm every evening. It had almost bored her to death! However, the DA's office was never boring and she was loving every minute of it.

That evening she snuck into the tunnels with several brown paper bags. This had become her and Vincent's guilty little Friday night secret. Three weeks ago she had been craving Chinese food and although she did love William's cooking, sweet and sour shrimp had yet to appear in the tunnels dining room. So Catherine had stopped and picked up a selection of entrées from her favorite Chinese restaurant and had smuggled them into their chambers for her and Vincent.

He had loved the food! The variety of spices, flavors, and textures were things he just couldn't stop talking about. So it had become a Friday night ritual for Catherine to bring home dinner for them. She learned that Vincent's had two favorite dishes. He couldn't seem to get enough of the lemon shrimp, but he was torn by his equal love for Mongolian beef. It was an easy fix, she brought home both, as well as an extra large order of the pork eggrolls he loved too.

It was very hard to keep a secret for long in the tunnels. The community respected privacy, but there was such a such a sense of closeness in a group of people that few and insular. Everyone knew everyone else's business and were truly interested in what was going on in the other's lives.

So when a newly married couple missed a dinner in the community dining hall nothing much was thought of it, the first time it happened. The second Friday in a row that Catherine and Vincent missed dinner raised a few eyebrows and William confirmed that they hadn't asked for a tray sent to their chambers either.

When they were missing for the third Friday in a row, more than eyebrows were raised. This time the community had questions that they wanted answered. Because the tapestry to their chambers were lowered the questions had to wait until Saturday morning at breakfast.

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

William was the first to accost them as they went through the buffet line. "Where have the two of you been the last three Friday nights? Were you Above at Catherine's apartment? You know Catherine, if you would like cooking lessons I would be glad to teach you," the big man offered.

A bit affronted by his assumption that she couldn't cook, Catherine demanded, "What makes you think that I need cooking lessons William?"

"It was something your friend Jenny said at your wedding reception," he told her.

"What was it she said?"

William began to realize that he might be stepping on toes all of a sudden and stuttered, "Well…ummm…she mentioned that it was a good thing that I was a good cook…" he trailed off.

"Yes?" Catherine encouraged him to go on with a mild glare.

"Ummm…" his voice lowered to almost a whisper as he repeated Jenny's comment, "Because that way Vincent wouldn't starve."

With a stomp of her tiny foot, she took her half filled tray and turned out of the line to go to their table. Vincent quickly got a few more things for her and followed. When he arrived, he found Father questioning her about their Friday night absences as well.

"Surely the two of you were not Above were you?"

"It was my fault Father," Vincent said putting his tray down and taking a seat. "You see Catherine has been bringing home Chinese food for us. She found out I love it and has been indulging me."

"How in the world did you discover you liked Chinese food?!" Mary, who had been silent until then, asked.

"That one is my fault," Catherine admitted. "I was craving sweet and sour shrimp and picked up some on the way home three weeks ago. It has sort of become a tradition for us now."

"How lovely!" Mary exclaimed.

"I didn't know it would cause so much upset though," Catherine apologized.

"Oh don't worry, my dear!" Mary assured her. "Everyone just seems to need to know everyone else's business around here. It is almost impossible to keep any kind of secret down here," she finished with a light blush coloring her cheeks.

Seeing that, Father admonished, "Mary!"

"I am sorry Jacob," she almost whispered.

Both Catherine and Vincent were in shock, neither one of them had ever heard Mary call Father anything but Father! Something was clearly up here!

FLASHBACK: Two months earlier.

After Vincent and Catherine had made their exit from the Great Hall, Father said to Mary, "Catherine is looking a little peaked, I should probably follow them to check on her."

Mary replied with an astonished gasp, "Jacob Wells! Don't you dare! They are a newly married couple. If Catherine had needed your care, I am sure Vincent would have told you before they left, and if she needs you before morning I am sure Vincent will call for you on the pipes! Let them enjoy their wedding night!"

"But he is just a boy!" Jacob protested.

"Sheltered yes, but hardly a boy at thirty five! You are not going to try and stand there and tell me that you were…ummm…inexperienced at thirty five now are you?!" she demanded.

"Well no, but that is different!"

"Oh and just how is it different?! Because of the way Vincent looks? Have you seen the way Catherine looks at him? Do you really think the way he looks would keep her from making love to him?! I am pretty sure that his looks are a great part of her attraction to him!"

Father contemplated her words for a moment and then said, "I guess I still live in fear of what the world Above would do to him if they discovered him and Catherine has certainly brought much of that world here to our tunnels!"

"Now you stop thinking like that! That young lady, that happens to be his wife and your daughter-in-law, would protect Vincent with her life, just as he would her!"

With a rueful grin he asked her, "Do you think all parents have as much trouble letting their children go?"

"To some extent yes, but Vincent is a very special case. You just have to remember that you didn't lose a son, you gained a daughter-in-law."

"I guess so," he sighed. "I think I will return to my chamber now. It has been a long day."

"I will walk with you and maybe we could share a cup of chamomile tea in your study before we retire," Mary suggested.

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Father agreed.

Together they left the Great Hall and after arriving at his study Mary began to make the tea while Father excused himself to go to the rest room. Mary was surprised when he returned just a few moments later looking quite flustered, he had after all just caught Vincent and Catherine in the bathing chamber together!

"Jacob, what is the matter?" she questioned.

"Ummm…why nothing…nothing at all!" he tried to be convincing.

"I have never seen you this flustered before. Not even the night of the bachelor parties when I kissed you."

All of a sudden the incident in the bathing chamber was forgotten as he focused on an incident that he hadn't forgotten, but had tried to dismiss as aberrant behavior. He slowly approached the table where Mary was calmly pouring tea and asked, "Why did you kiss me that might Mary?"

"Because I had too much wine and my self control was not functioning very well," she replied without looking up at him.

He took the seat across from her and gently probed further, "I am not sure I understand what you mean Mary."

"I mean that if I hadn't been in my cups, I never would have let myself slip the way I did! After all, I have managed to keep the truth from you for over thirty years."

Startled that this dear sweet woman whom he had known most of his life had been keeping a secret from him, he just had to know what it was, "What secret might that be my dear?"

If he hadn't called her 'his dear' she might have been able to turn his question away, but as it was, the truth just came spilling out, "Only the fact that as soon as I had been able to think clearly after coming Below to mourn my daughter's death I saw what a fine and good man you were. I fell in love with you about the same time Vincent was brought to the tunnels."

Stunned at this news, Jacob Wells sat there in silence for quite some time. Mary finally looked up to see what was keeping him so quiet. As their eyes met, he said softly, "I had no idea."

"I know that, and I knew then that it was a very selfish thing to do!"

"Selfish! I do not believe that for a moment Mary! You do not have a selfish bone in your body!"

"Maybe not now, but I did then. However, I had learned much in my first few months down here and I saw how everyone depended on you, came to you for every little thing, and then Vincent was brought to you and I saw the instant love you had for him. For one brief moment I was jealous of him, but then I saw how much he needed all of us and my heart melted for the tiny scrap he was. I came to love him as if he were my own and in some small way that gave me comfort that we were connected even if it was only in my mind."

"Mary why did you never say anything all these long years?"

"As I said, it would have been selfish to want you for myself when the whole community needs you."

"I still profess that you do not have a selfish bone in your body, but as for the rest of this, Mary are you sure?"

"What do you mean 'am I sure'?" she asked with a gasp.

"I ummm…are you sure about your feelings?" he put forth tentatively.

Affronted, Mary's tone left no doubt about her feelings, "Do you think this is some school girl crush?! I have had these feeling for over thirty years! I think I know for sure what they are by now!"

"I am sorry Mary! I just meant, how could you love a grumpy old man like me?"

"You weren't always a grumpy old man, Jacob. You were a thirty five year younger grumpy man back then!"

He had taken a sip of his tea before she answered him and now was sputtering to keep from spraying the mouthful across the room. After regaining control, he said, "Well at least that tells me you have a clear picture of me."

"I always have had," she told him. "You can't truly love someone if you only love part of them. I know your faults as well as your strengths and the fact that you are not perfect only makes me love you more."

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I have to tell you Mary that I am in a conundrum as to what to do about this revelation of yours."

"I should think that it is pretty simple. If you do not return my feelings then we just go on as before, as if I hadn't said anything at all."

He sat quietly for a moment and then said, "You know that never really works. Once the cat is out of the bag, so to speak, you can never really go back to the way things were before. But you have given me so much to think about. I guess that I had never taken the time to think of my feelings, I was always so busy getting the community going, and dealing with Vincent. You and I are so comfortable together, we fit so well with each other, like an old…ummm. What I mean to say is that I can't picture my life without you in it. I look forward to seeing you each morning and am happy if yours is the last face that I see before bed each night. When I think of you there is a warm glow around my heart. I know that isn't a declaration of grand passion, but I do know that I feel closer to you than I do to anyone else in this world other than Vincent. I am not sure that is what you wanted to hear me say, but it is the truth."

"Jacob, I do not need for you to invent feelings for me that are not real. I did not mean to put you on the spot by telling you of my love for you. I guess I just thought it was time I was honest with you."

"I am glad that you were Mary, and I promise you that I was not inventing feelings that were not there before. I believe that it wasn't until your revelation that I was finally able to see what should have been right in front of my face all along. My very dear Mary, would you allow me to begin to court you?"

"Oh Jacob, there is no need for that! You already know how I feel about you. What would be the point?"

"The point, my dear, would be to stop taking you for granted and for me to show you that I find you an incredibly sweet woman. So, will you allow me to do that?"

As they had been talking, she had been putting the tea items away and cleaning up. She rose to her feet and said, "Tomorrow is a fresh new day, and if you still wish to pursue this after a good nights sleep, then my answer will be yes."

"I can assure you that I will feel the same way in the morning," he promised, also getting to his feet.

Mary climbed the stairs that led from his study, but before disappearing down the passageway she turned back for a moment and asked, "You never did say what had you so flustered earlier. What happened Jacob?"

"Ummm…" he responded, once again looking off as kilter as before. "I walked in on Vincent and Catherine in the bathing chamber," he told her.

"Oh," she uttered softly with an almost wistful little smile, she turned and left the study.

The next morning, in the spirit of not taking her for granted any longer, Father took a good long look at Mary when she entered the study. She was wearing a dress that he had seen her wear only a few times before. Her hair was up as usual, but it had a pretty shine to it as if it was newly washed, and there was just a touch of color on her lips and cheeks, that wasn't usually there. "Good morning Mary. You look very lovely today," he told her as he held out a chair for her at the table.

She had already given him a once over glance when she came into the room and saw that he had made a special effort that morning as well. He was wearing his dressy blue shirt that always reminded her of Vincent's eyes. He had combed his hair, something he forgot to do as often as not, and this morning it looked like he might have even used something to keep any fly away hair in place. "Thank you Jacob, you look very dapper yourself. I have always liked that shirt on you."

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I asked William if he could provide something special for our morning tea and he sent a note along with Geoffrey when he delivered the tray."

For the first time Mary looked down at the table as Father continued to speak, "His note said that he knew there was a reason there were only two apple tarts left from the wedding reception."

Her eyes brightened at the sight and she sighed, "Oh I just love apple tarts!"

Father smiled at her and handed her the plate with both of them on it. She took one and he was quick to tell her, "They are both for you Mary."

"Oh no! I couldn't!" she insisted. "There is one for each of us."

"I have it on good authority that William is serving oatmeal for breakfast and I am sure you are aware of how much I like it. I will have two bowls when we go to the dining hall so please take both of the tarts," he insisted holding the plate out to her again.

Slowly she reached out to take it, "If you are sure," she said quietly.

"I am." He delighted in watching her enjoy her treat, wishing he had taken the time to do nice little things for her in the past. Just this small gesture of kindness had her cheeks aglow with pleasure. Mentally kicking himself for having his head buried in the sand for so long, he made a personal vow never to let it happen again.

When she had gotten dressed that morning, Mary had debated for quite some time before she had applied a trace of lipstick and blush, but as she daintily finished her first apple tart and with just the slightest hesitation started on the second one, she was thinking that if this was the kind of reaction a little make up could cause she would have to do it more often! Maybe tomorrow she would try a few dabs of perfume!

They both had a second cup of tea while Mary finished her tart and discussed what the day ahead held for each of them. This was their usual morning routine and both of them enjoyed knowing where the other would be at different times throughout the day.

Today however, they both took some extra time to see when their schedules might place them in the same place at the same time. That day is seemed they would not cross paths at all in the morning. But both of them would have a lunch break around 12:30. They promised to meet in the dining hall.

With that settled, Father suggested that they had better get going if they didn't want to miss breakfast.

"Oh Jacob, I couldn't eat another bite after both those tarts! But I would be happy to come along and keep you company while you eat."

"You don't have to make the trip if you are not going to eat, my dear."

"I would like to share the time with you if you don't mind."

"Of course I do not mind! Every moment that we can spend together is special to me."

She gave him a glowing smile as they left the study together.

No one in the tunnels seemed to notice that Father and Mary were making a point to spend as much time together as possible. Most attention was directed at the newly weds and the rest was focused on the relationship between Devin and Jenny.

Devin was a rake and it really didn't take much to see that. Mouse and possibly some of the children had no clue about this, but pretty much everyone else knew it. But what seemed odd to them was that it appeared to be Jenny was keeping things from going forward between them. The majority of the tunnel residents didn't know that she was also dating Catherine's boss.

These two things were what had kept people from noticing that Father and Mary were spending more time together. By the time anyone might have noticed their new routine had become an unconscious 'norm' and therefore taken for granted.

So that was how that over the weeks they had progressed from spending more time together to hand holding then to hugs to say good morning and night until finally after months of tentative courtship while Jacob Wells was working up the courage, or maybe he was just waiting for the perfect moment, to kiss her, that Mary had felt she had waited long enough.

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Father was going to hug her good night yet again, Mary asked with just a bit of asperity in her tone, "Jacob, am I going to have to be the one to make the first move again?"

He started to bluster and she went on, "I kissed you the night of the parties and I told you that I love you…are you ever going to kiss me of your own free will or do I need to show you how?!"

"I can assure you that I do know how to kiss…"

"I have seen no evidence to that fact!" she interrupted with her hands on her hips.

Her verbal challenge worked! Father leaned forward until his lips met hers. It really was more of a fleeting peck than a romantic first kiss, but he had been so focused on making her see that he did know how to kiss that he forgot about his bad leg and the need to keep himself balanced on his cane. He had to pull back and make sure his feet were steadily under him before he toppled over in a very embarrassed heap.

"Mary I am sorry…I…" he started to apologize.

"I know Jacob, I felt you start to wobble. Why don't you make sure you are steady and try again?" she offered gently.

With a harrumph of displeasure directed at himself, he simply nodded and did as she suggested. This time the kiss lasted a little longer and was delivered with more assurance.

Still, Mary wished that it had been longer and while it had been pleasant it seemed to lack any heat. Maybe he was just out of practice and things would go better with each subsequent kiss. At least she hoped that would be the case as she gave him a sweet smile and said, "Good night Jacob."

"Good night Mary," he called out after her as she left the study.

Catherine had discussed her finding out about Joe dating someone else with Vincent, after giving it much thought about keeping it to herself. His advice had been as sound as ever, and she realized that since both Jenny and Joe were doing the same thing to each other, she had no right to interfere. So she let the news stay hidden until two weeks later she walked by Joe's office door that was standing partially open and heard something that she knew would send Jenny's world into a tailspin.

Joe looked up from the phone and saw Catherine standing there. The mixture of emotions running across his face were shock, guilt, anger, and even resignation. "You heard that?" he asked.

She simply nodded, trying to keep her own shock from showing. Joe plopped down in his desk chair and put his head in his hands. "I'm not proud of what I've done Cathy, but when Jenny wouldn't stop seeing Devin even after I told her I loved her and wanted to marry her…"

At this point Catherine sank in to a chair as well. She knew Joe loved Jenny, but she'd had no idea that he had proposed to her friend.

"Well Gina from Human Resources had been sending me signals that she would like to go out with me so I asked her and one thing led to another and now, as you heard…she's pregnant. Cathy as much as I love Jenny, I am going to have to do right by Gina! Being Italian and Catholic my mother would literally have me killed if I didn't marry a woman I got pregnant! That is why I am always so careful…"

As he would have gone into details she didn't need or want to hear, Catherine put up her hand to stop him and asked, "Do you love Gina?"

He sadly shook his head 'no'. "So even though you say you love Jenny and you don't love Gina, you are still going to marry her?!"

"I do love Jenny! But she wouldn't choose between Devin and I so I started seeing…well you know all that…but like I said, with my upbringing I learned to live up to my obligations and since I got her pregnant I will marry her to give the baby my name."

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"And what about Jenny?!" Catherine demanded.

"With me out of the equation she doesn't need to make a choice any longer, she can have Devin," Joe said sadly.

Looking up at her he continued, "You should go Cath, I need to call my mother and give her the happy news."

Catherine got up almost in a daze. She couldn't believe that Joe was actually going to marry someone he didn't love, baby or not. She left his office and headed to her desk wondering what to do next.

After staring blindly at the file in front of her for quite some time and not seeing anything but a blur of print on the page she got up to get a cup of coffee. Catherine had finished half the cup before she remembered how jittery coffee made the baby. She knew she would pay for the mistake later that night when the caffeine infused baby would not let her sleep.

But that was the least of the problems weighing on her mind. While she considered Joe a friend, he was not in the same league as Jenny, whom Catherine felt she had known all of her life, even if they hadn't met until college. They had become such good friends so easily it was as if they had grown up together. However, right now her main concern was how Jenny was going to handle finding out Joe was getting married to a woman he had gotten pregnant!

She was on her way home that evening still thinking about the 'Joe situation' when she nearly double over as she walked along the street. Catherine felt a crushing pain on her shoulders that nearly dropped her to her knees. Quickly on the heels of this pain was fear that was almost as deep as the terror she had experienced the night of her attack.

As people on the street started to gather around the beautiful stooped over pregnant woman, Catherine suddenly realized the pain and fear were not hers. She was able to slowly stand up straight with the help of a man who had stopped to check on her. Catherine gave him a wan smile and some lame excuse about having peppers at lunch that didn't agree with the baby. All the while she was dealing with the fact that the only other explanation for what she had felt was the Bond she shared with Vincent and that meant he was injured and afraid.

Rushing as fast as she could to Mr. Lee's tea shop, which was her usual access point to the tunnels when she left work. She hurried by him, calling out for him to phone Dr. Peter Alcott and send him Below as quickly as possible. She raced into the back room and down the stairs to the basement access. Catherine knew she needed to get to Vincent as fast as possible.

When she was at last in the tunnels she stopped to take a breath. Whatever had caused the rush of pain in her shoulders had subsided, but she could tell that Vincent was still feeling it. However, it was not that which had made her slow down. The rushing she had done since she was able to move had caused a stitch in her side and it seemed the baby was not happy about it either. The little dickens was kicking up a storm.

Oddly, as she started to move again, Catherine realized that the tunnels were strangely barren and quiet. She hadn't seen a soul since arriving and come to think of it, there were no sounds on the pipes either. What in the world was going on!?

As she walked as quickly as she could towards the central hub, Catherine felt her shoulders burning with pain. It would ease for a moment and then the urge to cry out was back again.

No one was around and this was more than strange. Never had she seen the tunnels so empty. She was becoming very worried and just about to panic, when she heard Peter's name tapped out on the pipes. Moments later she saw Samantha coming running down the passageway. "Samantha, what is going on?!" she demanded, stopping the child.

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Out of breath from running, Samantha gasped, "Oh Catherine isn't it a miracle?! Just when we can use him the most, Dr. Alcott comes to visit! I am going to get him!"

"He is here because I sent for him," Catherine admitted. "What has happened?!"

Samantha looked confused. "If you don't know what happened then why did you send for Dr. Alcott?" she asked.

"Because I sensed something was wrong through the Bond Vincent and I share. Now will you please tell me what happened?!"

The child gulped at having to be the one to deliver bad news, but replied, "There was a cave in."

"Vincent?!" Catherine gasped.

"No, Devin was trapped. Vincent tried to hold up the beam while the work crew got out, but only Kanin and Stephen made it before Vincent couldn't hold any longer."

"Was he badly hurt?!" Catherine needed to know.

"I only know that Father wanted him to go to the hospital chamber, but Vincent wouldn't go while Devin was trapped."

"Okay, Samantha you go and get Peter, but tell me where the cave in was first."

"You probably shouldn't go there what with the baby and all," she said, nodding at Catherine's tummy.

"I have to see Vincent!" Catherine insisted.

With a shrug, Samantha told her where to go and then hurried off to get Peter.

Catherine arrived at the site a short while later with the pain burning in her shoulders increasing with every step. She knew that she needed to get Vincent to stop before he caused himself permanent damage.

Her relief at seeing Vincent working to clear heavy rocks from the filled passageway was so tangible that even through all that was going on he must have felt her emotions through the Bond.

Looking up, he saw her standing there, fear and concern written on her face. His mouth formed her name and she could hear it in her mind as clearly as if he had shouted it above the noise in the passageway. Before all she had even gotten through the Bond had been feelings, but at that moment it was as clear as day in her head, "I'm fine, but Devin is trapped."

Catherine nodded her understanding and Vincent quickly turned back to the work of freeing his brother. She turned to the person nearest her and asked what she could do to help. Sarah looked down at Catherine's belly and suggested that she help William in the kitchen. The workers needed to keep up their strength so the kitchen staff was providing a steady supply of fluids as well as sandwiches.

She looked around and knew Sarah was right. The work being done was too heavy for someone in her condition. So, with another nod, she took herself off to offer her services where they could actually be put to use.

It was three hours later when word rang out on the pipes that Devin had been freed. He was alive, but unconscious so would be taken directly to the hospital chamber where Father and Peter were waiting. Catherine excused herself from William's team after explaining that Vincent had been hurt too and she wanted to be sure that he was okay. William shooed her off and as she left he called two of his helpers to take trays to the hospital chamber in case anyone needed food or drink.

Arriving at the hospital chamber, Catherine found that it was a hive of activity. She almost felt that she should be a patient as well. The ache in her shoulders was so intense that it was almost made her want to throw up. Added to that she was weary from a full day of work at the DA's office followed by hours in the kitchen making sure the rescue teams were well fed. Catherine couldn't even remember feeling more weary in her life.

She entered the chamber and her eyes went immediately to Vincent who was sitting on an exam table staring intently at a screened off portion of the room. Rebecca was trying to get him to remove his vest and shirt so she could treat his wounds.

Approaching her husband, it wasn't until she stood right in front of him, blocking his view of the screen that he looked up to see that she was there. "Catherine! Are you alright?! I feel that you are in pain!"

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Vincent, I am feeling your pain! The only way I will feel better is if you let Rebecca attend to your injuries," she told him.

Nodding his agreement he shrugged out of his upper garments. As Rebecca began to work on the angry looking cuts and bruises, Catherine inquired, "What is going on in there?"

"Father and Peter are operating on Devin. Mary is helping as their nurse."

"How badly is he hurt?" Catherine asked in concern.

"They aren't sure, but his back could be broken," Rebecca answered instead of Vincent. Her voice contained a catch that told Catherine she was close to tears.

Trays of food and drink arrived then and Catherine suggested that Rebecca take a break while she took over Vincent's care. Rebecca nodded and passed her the bottle of astringent and a clean gauze pad.

As she dabbed at Vincent's wounds, Catherine could feel him trying not to wince so he wouldn't worry her. However, with their Bond it was impossible to do. "Vincent has anyone given you something for the pain yet?"

"My physiology does not work well with most medications," he admitted. "In the past when I have been hurt I just slept it off. But I can't let myself do that until I know how Devin is."

"What if I promised to come and wake you as soon as there is any word at all?" she questioned.

Vincent shook his head, "You wouldn't be able to wake me. It is sort of like a bear's winter hibernation."

"Oh," was all she said, as she took in another of her husband's differences. Catherine had to wonder if any child they had would be more like Vincent or herself.

Rebecca came over to them and held out a plate to Vincent, "You should at least eat something. I know you only took the shortest drink breaks today as you were trying to free him. You need to keep your strength up."

As Vincent took the plate from her with a quiet thank you, Rebecca turned back to the food to fix one for Catherine too. They ate and waited, and waited some more.

They could hear the quiet mummers of conversation from the three working on Devin, but nothing was clear enough to make out. After what seemed to be an eternity Mary came out from behind the screen and announced, "We need more blood."

Vincent was on his feet in an instant, but Mary shook her head, "You know you can't Vincent."

Catherine spoke up, "I have type O, so I am a universal donor."

"But you're pregnant dear. It wouldn't be good for you or the baby."

"I'm A positive, if that would help," Rebecca offered.

"That is Devin's type too, will you come with me Rebecca?" Mary asked, motioning her behind the screen.

When the two of them were gone Catherine and Vincent sat back down to wait some more.

Rebecca returned after donating blood and broke down into sobs as she told them how pale and still Devin looked. They tried to reassure her saying her blood would help with the paleness and that he was still because of the anesthetic. Calmed somewhat, they convinced her to try and nap, promising they would wake her as soon as there was any news.

When Catherine was sure that she was asleep, she asked Vincent, "How long as she been in love with Devin?"

Vincent looked stunned, and then replied with a shake of his head, "We have all been close since childhood, Rebecca and Devin are like sister and brother."

"No, Vincent, she's in love with him. A woman can sense these things."

With another shake of his head he assured her, "It is just our way here Below to be so concerned about each other."

Catherine wisely held her tongue knowing that in the days ahead he would see she was right.

William had sent another round of food and drink before the three working on Devin made an appearance. The first one to come from behind the screen was Father. A wearier and older looking version of the man than Catherine or Vincent had ever seen.

Vincent had gotten to his feet as quickly as his injuries would let him moments before Father had appeared and Catherine was just about to ask why, when she saw Father herself and realized that Vincent must have heard him approaching.

"Father, how is he?" Vincent inquired after his brother.

To be continued…..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jacob wearily sank onto a stool without answering as Peter and Mary came from behind the screen. Peter was the one to speak, "Vincent, Devin's back is very severely injured. We repaired what damage we could, but the swelling around his spine would not let us tell if his back is actually broken or just badly bruised. We have put him in a body cast that will keep him from moving until the swelling goes down and we can better assess the situation."

Catherine could almost feel the gulp that lodged in Vincent's throat, so she asked the question he wasn't able to, "And what happens if it is broken?"

Mary had moved to put her arm around Father's shoulder as Peter had been speaking and she was the one to voice what the two men seemed unable to, "It will depend on how bad and where the break is. It could mean from a few more weeks in the cast, or paralysis."

Rebecca drew a gasping breath and then dropped her head into her hands as she began to sob.

"He will need around the clock supervision. If I know Devin at all he will be trying to get up and move every chance he gets," Vincent spoke up.

"Vincent you can't! You are hurt yourself and need to heal!" Catherine protested.

Father's head came up at that and he struggled to his feet to check on his other son. "Jacob let me," Peter said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder and pressing him back down onto the stool. It was a true indication as to just how tired Father was, that he allowed this to happen. Peter continued to speak, "Devin won't be able to get up with the cast we put on him, but if he keeps trying to move he might need to have his arms and legs restrained."

Rebecca had been trying to get herself under control and as Peter moved to examine Vincent, she announced, "I will nurse Devin!"

"But Rebecca, what about your candles?" Mary asked.

"My assistants are skilled enough to do the job while I am away, and I will check in on them each day."

"I would also be happy to take a shift watching Devin," Catherine stated. "I can take tomorrow off of work and then I will be free until Monday morning."

"Thank you Catherine," Vincent said, sure that he would be by his wife's side when she took her turn to watch Devin.

"Vincent, that does not mean that you will be helping!" Peter declared. "With these injuries you need to be resting yourself!" Just as Vincent started to protest, Peter added, "If you refuse to rest, I will just have to assign someone to watch over you as well to make sure that you follow doctor's orders. Now, do you want to pull people away from other duties just to make sure that you are doing what you are told?"

"No Peter," Vincent replied softly.

"So does that mean I can trust you to follow orders?"

"Yes," he admitted reluctantly.

"Good! Now, Jacob you should get some rest. I am sure that either Catherine or Rebecca will come and get you if there is any change in Devin at all."

Both women nodded, so Mary helped Father to his feet. "I will make sure that he is settled and then come back to show you to the guest chamber Peter."

"Is it the same one I have used before, the one near your chamber?" he asked, and at her confirmation, told her, "Then I remember the way. You stay with Jacob as long as he needs."

"Thank you Peter," she said and led Father from the room. Peter left soon after to also get some much needed rest.

Rebecca looked at Catherine and Vincent, then said, "Why don't you get Vincent settled Catherine and stay with him for a while? You look as exhausted as he does, and in your condition you need to take care as well. I can take the first shift watching Devin."

"Alright Rebecca, and thank you," Catherine told her. She and Vincent left for their chamber after he pleaded with Rebecca to send word to them as well as Father if there was any change in Devin's condition. She promised that she would.

To be continued…..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In their chamber Catherine tucked Vincent into bed with only the slightest protest on his part. She told herself that she was only going to lay down next to him until he fell asleep and then she was planning a quick trip to her apartment to make a couple of phone calls. She needed to let Joe know that she was taking tomorrow off as well as call Jenny to let her know what had happened to Devin.

It seemed like days ago she had found out about Joe and Gina rather than just hours. But so much had happened since she had made that discovery at work. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago she was worried about revealing what she knew to Jenny, but now Catherine had much more serious news to impart to her friend. She knew that Jenny cared deeply for both Devin and Joe, but with what had happened to Devin that was certainly of more immediate concern.

However, when she looked down at her watch, she realized that it was about three in the morning, so she allowed herself to give into the level of exhaustion both she and Vincent had been experiencing. They both slept right through the night, until the call of nature woke them in the morning.

Mary had coaxed a grumbling Father into his night clothes. He was almost asleep before his head hit the pillow, but she knew that if he woke during the night, he would feel the need to check on both of his sons. So, she lay down on top of the covers next to him to insure that if he did wake, he would stay put. They were both rather surprised to wake almost nose to nose in the morning!

She hadn't meant to stay all night, but ultimately she must have been as tired as he had been. Mary wished there had been another reason they had been in bed together, but since they weren't married that would never have happened, and the burgeoning romance that had been building slowly between them was no where near that point! So she just serenely greeted him with a mild, "Good morning Jacob."

Catherine and Vincent were also surprised on waking that morning. It wasn't the fact that they were in bed together because in the months since their wedding both of them had gotten used to that. They were surprised that they hadn't been awakened during the night with an update on Devin.

Peter had also slept through the night without the interruption of a call from the hospital chamber. However, he was confused when he first woke because he rarely stayed the night when he came Below and he had been so weary when he fell into bed last night that he was just slightly disconcerted when he awoke.

In the hospital chamber Rebecca was glad of the time alone with Devin. She had been in love with him since they were children. She knew there were those in the community that wondered why she had never married. She was an attractive young woman and could have had her pick of the single men Below. But the only one she had ever wanted for as long as she could remember was Devin. It had silently torn her apart when he had run away from the tunnels all those years ago and no one had rejoiced more than she when he came back. That had been the case at least until she found out he was dating Catherine's friend Jenny.

But sitting there in the stillness of the hospital chamber he was hers alone. No one came in to check on them, they were all sleeping. She had him all to herself. Most of the time she sat there, holding his hand, and staring at his dear face. This was something she would never have been able to do if he were awake. There were moments when she would allow herself to doze lightly. She would rest her head on their joined hands so if there was any movement from him at all she would wake instantly. There was none. Devin didn't stir at all through the night and Rebecca didn't know if that was good or bad. She would have to wait until Father or Peter arrived in the morning to find out.

To be continued…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The hospital chamber went from the quiet stillness that it had been all night to what seemed to be the hustle and bustle of Grand Central Station in less than a minute. First, Mary and Father arrived. Mary greeted Rebecca as Father immediately went to check on Devin. Before he was able to begin his exam, Vincent and Peter arrived. Peter joined Father at Devin's bedside while Vincent explained that Catherine had gone Above to call her work as well as to let Jenny know what had happened to Devin. Just as he finished speaking, three of William's helpers arrived. One carried a large basket of freshly made muffins, another had a tray of butter and homemade jam, and the third had a large kettle of hot tea.

Mary quickly cleared a space for them to put everything down and the three left. However, none of the others made a move towards the food. All eyes were on Father and Peter.

When the silence had lasted as long as he could stand it, Vincent asked, "How is he Father?"

"I am a bit surprised that he hasn't shown any signs of waking up yet, but we did give him quite a bit of sedatives."

"Jacob, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't wake until this afternoon," Peter commented.

Father nodded and then added, "Barring that his vitals are good and as long as we can keep him as still as possible so he can heal I would say his chances are good."

"But you still don't know about his back, do you?" Rebecca asked.

"Not yet my dear. It could be a few days until we know more about that."

Vincent saw Rebecca visibly slump at that bit of news. He went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "Rebecca you are exhausted, why don't you go and get some sleep," as she was about to protest he forestalled her by saying, "I promise that someone will come and get you the minute there is any news at all."

"I want to know when he wakes up," she told him.

Even though Vincent knew that might only be a few hours away and hardly enough time for her to have gotten enough sleep, he promised that he would send someone to let her know. It seemed that Catherine might be right about Rebecca's feelings for his brother.

When Catherine returned from Above, a short time later, she reported that Jenny had been terribly upset by the news about Devin and would be down as soon as she could clear up a few things at work.

Seeing that things had not changed with Devin and that he still wasn't showing signs of waking, Catherine asked Vincent if she could talk to him alone in their chamber before Jenny had a chance to arrive. Vincent agreed and after making sure Mary would let them know if there was any change in Devin's condition he followed his wife out of the hospital chamber.

Catherine paced back and forth in their sitting room a few times trying to collect her thoughts before she spoke. However, once she started the words came pouring out seemingly getting faster and faster as the story of Joe and Gina unfolded. She ended with an impassioned plea, "Vincent what do I do?! Do I tell her on top of what has happened to Devin? Or do I stay quiet until he is out of the woods? But by that time she might have found out for herself or Joe might have gotten married to Gina!"

Vincent waited until she stopped pacing long enough to turn and look at him, he told her, "As in all things Catherine, you should follow your heart as to what to do. However, that being said, after this news about Devin you might want to wait until at least tomorrow before you add the information about Joe to her list of worries."

"Thank you Vincent!" she exclaimed, moving to give him a tight hug. "You always have the right answers! Now I am sure you want to get back to your brother and I would like to check in on him too, so why don't we head back and see how he is?"

Vincent smiled at her and with a nod offered his arm as they headed to the hospital chamber.

To be continued…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mary, Peter, Father, Catherine, and Vincent had all eaten lunch in the hospital chamber waiting for Devin to wake. He had moaned and turned his head from side to side a couple of times like he was trying to wake up, but his eyes remained firmly closed.

It was late afternoon before Jenny finally managed to get away from work and head Below. Just moments before her arrival had been announced on the pipes Devin had at last opened his eyes. Rebecca was sent for just as Vincent had promised he would.

Devin took a few moments to focus on what was going on and when he saw five anxious faces gathered around him he asked, "What happened?"

Vincent answered, "There was a cave in..."

Before he could say any more Devin had realized something, "Why can't I move?!"

This time it was Father that spoke, "Devin your back was injured and we need to keep you still until we know the extent of the damage."

Because his head was the only thing he could move, Devin craned to look at his body, however all but his arms was covered with a sheet and blanket, what he did see though caused him to demand, "Why am I tied down?!" Just then Rebecca and Jenny entered the room.

Rebecca knew the answer because she had been there when Devin came out of surgery, but Catherine had not explained the full details of his injuries to Jenny, so she was shocked to see that Devin was indeed restrained. She demanded to the room in general, as she crossed to his side and took hold of his hand, "Is this really necessary?!"

"It is," Peter Alcott told her, "We need to keep him from moving until we know the extent of his back injury."

"Alright, I could see that while he was asleep, he could move without knowing it. But, now that he is awake he could surely be set free!" Jenny protested.

"We have known Devin…longer than you have Ms. Aaronson, and know that while he would have the best intentions of behaving at first. As soon as he gets bored he would be trying to get up," Rebecca informed her.

"Hey! Will you guys quit talking about me like I'm not even in the room!?" Devin snapped.

"We know you are here Devin. You are, in fact, why all of us are here, because we care about you," Vincent tried to soothe his brother.

Devin, however, was not in the mood to be soothed! "Vincent, I want you to untie me right now! I know I can count on you to get me out of this nonsense!"

"Devin, you know that I always 'have your back' as it were, but in this case, that means doing what is best for you even if that is not what you want me to do. Now Father and Peter have said that the swelling will be down in a couple of days and they can better access your back injury then."

"A couple of DAYS?!" Devin practically shouted. "Do you really thing I am going to lay here flat on my back for DAYS until the old man gets his act together?!"

"Devin!" several people exclaimed at once.

"Listen here Devin!" Peter demanded, "The wait for results is not just Jacob's idea! There is no way we can tell without an X-ray what is going on with your back until the swelling goes down."

"Then why not get me an X-ray?!"

"Because this is the first I have heard of it," Catherine replied. "I will go Above and arrange for one to be delivered as soon as possible."

"Catherine that is not possible. X-ray machines are huge," Father informed her.

"They have portable ones these days Father," she answered.

"It must still be horribly expensive," Mary protested.

Devin and Jenny said in almost the same breath, "Catherine can afford it." Although one said it kindly, the other did not.

"I can, and money is no object if it will help my family. Peter, I will have it sent to your home instead of the office. It will be easier to get it Below that way, won't it?"

"Yes, Cathy. But you should try and rent one if possible instead of purchasing it," Peter advised.

She nodded her agreement at the suggestion, knowing full well that she wouldn't hesitate to buy the machine if need be. Catherine gave Vincent a quick hug, telling him she wouldn't be away long, and left.

To be continued…..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Once Catherine was gone Jenny moved closer to Devin and said, "You know we could put this time to use getting to know each other better."

"Yeah until you run off for a date with Maxwell!" he growled.

"I have cleared my work day to be here and have nothing planned all weekend other than to be here with you!" Jenny insisted.

At this Devin smiled for the first time since waking up and seeing that Rebecca's heart fell. She took a gulping breath and said, "Well since everything seems under control here I will go and check on my candles."

Mary and Vincent sent an understanding and sympathetic glances her way as she left the chamber.

Peter broke the silence in the room after that by suggesting, "Now that there is nothing to do but wait, why don't we all head down to the dining room if Ms. Aaronson wouldn't mind watching over Devin until we get back?"

"I would be glad to," Jenny told him.

As the group left, Vincent leaned over and whispered something in Jenny's ear. She gave him a hurt look and then nodded. After that confirmation Vincent followed the others.

"What was that all about, as if I didn't know?!" Devin demanded when they were alone.

"He asked me not to untie you no matter how you pleaded with me until the X-rays were taken," she admitted.

"Hey now, you aren't going to listen to that worry-wort of a brother of mine are you?!"

"He only has your best interest at heart Devin."

"I've been taking care of myself for the last twenty years! Don't you think I would know what is best for me?! Why would I do anything to hurt my chances of getting better?"

"I guess when you put it that way it makes sense," Jenny conceded. She reached out and untied one hand. Devin wisely waited until his other hand was free before he threw back the sheet and light blanket covering him.

They spoke at the same time:

"Devin what are you doing?!" Jenny exclaimed.

"So that is why I can't move the rest of me! They have me in a goddamn body cast!"

"Devin you promised you would be good!" she protested.

"Actually I didn't," he retorted with a smirk as he tried to find a way to move his body.

"In that case I am just going to tie you back up!"

"Like hell you are!" he snapped, as Jenny tried to do what she had said. When his words didn't stop her Devin gave her a none to gentle shove.

Just as she stumbled backwards Vincent came into the room and caught her before she could land on the floor. "I thought he might be giving you trouble Jenny, but I didn't think he would try and hurt you."

"I wasn't trying to hurt her! Only keeping her from tying me down again!"

Vincent made sure Jenny was steady on her feet before moving to Devin's bedside. "The restraints are for your own good Devin. Look at what you are already trying to do. You could end up paralyzed for the rest of your life if you keep this up." While he was speaking, Vincent with very little effort, retied the restraints even though Devin was struggling against it. "I won't say anything about what happened but if you can't resist his pleas Jenny I really don't think you should be alone with him."

"Hey!" Devin protested.

At the same time, Jenny tearfully promised, "I won't let it happen again Vincent. I really thought he could be trusted to behave himself."

"He was restrained because those of us who know him best knew he wouldn't."

"Stop talking about me as if I am not in the room!" Devin demanded.

"Stop behaving as if you are still six years old," Vincent advised, and took a seat against the wall. "Would you like me to read to you, or do you and Jenny have things to talk about?"

"Not with you in the room we don't!" Devin grumbled.

"Okay then I will read."

For the next two hours Vincent read to Devin. Jenny sat there on the other side of Devin's bed listening to Vincent's hypnotic voice. She had always laughed when someone said they knew of a person that had such a great voice that they could listen to them read a phone book. Jenny had never believed that could happen until Catherine had introduced her to Vincent. He had that kind of voice. She had almost dozed off listening to him read until she was startled by the entrance of several people.

To be continued…..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Mary, Catherine, and three of William's kitchen helpers entered the hospital chamber. As the food trays were put down Mary announced that she was there to take the next watch. Catherine took Vincent's arm and said she had their meal waiting in there chamber so Vincent could eat and then get the rest he needed. The next two of them said their good byes as Mary prepared a plate of food for Devin. She turned to Jenny, "My dear there is plenty here for you as well, but if you would like to stretch your legs a bit you could also eat in the dining hall."

"I'd like to stay here," Jenny said as she moved to the table to get food.

Silence reigned in the chamber for a time. It could have been because they were eating or it could have been that no one knew what to say about what had happened. More than likely the two involved were too ashamed to bring up the subject. It was so fresh in their minds there was no other topic that came to mind.

Finally it was Mary that broke the silence, "If neither of you two want any more to eat, I will call for the trays to be removed."

Both assured her they didn't so Mary stepped outside the chamber for a moment to send a message on the pipes. While she was gone Devin took the opportunity to apologize to Jenny, "I am sorry that I got you tin trouble Jen. I only wanted to get free not to cause you problems."

She shook her head sadly, "You still don't get how serious this is Devin! You talk about getting free without any thought for what everyone is telling you! If you continue to try to move around you could be paralyzed for LIFE!"

Mary came back in before Devin could respond to her so he just turned his head away from her and said, "I am really tired, I think I will get some sleep."

"That is a very good idea," Mary told him gently tucking the sheet and blanket in around him. When his eyes remained closed Mary looked at Jenny and said, "There isn't any need for you to stay while he sleeps. I can watch over him and let you know when he wakes up. Maybe you and Catherine could spend some time together?"

"Thank you Mary that is a good idea. Any idea where I might find her?"

"She was going to make sure Vincent got some rest so I would try their chamber first," Mary suggested.

"Than you again," Jenny said and left after one lingering look at Devin.

Waiting until she was sure Jenny had gotten enough distance away Mary spoke, "She's gone if you want to stop faking Devin."

He opened his eyes with a sheepish grin and replied, "You know me too well Mary."

"As your surrogate mother until you ran away, I should think I would," she huffed. "Now do you want to tell me what is going on between the two of you?"

"It's really complicated," he hedged.

"Too much so that a simple tunnel dweller like little old me couldn't understand?" she questioned.

"That's not what I meant!" he protested.

"Then why not try and tell me what is going on and give me a chance to help if I can?"

"It's Jenny," he sighed.

"Well I knew that," Mary responded with a gentle smile. "What about her?"

"She's dating Joe Maxwell, Cathy's boss, as well as me."

"And…" she encouraged him to tell her more.

"And I don't like it!" he blurted out.

"Have you told her that?"

"Not in so many words…" he reluctantly admitted.

"How many words did you use?"

"I might have mentioned that I wished that she would make up her mind."

"Did you give her any indication of what outcome you would prefer?"

"I would think that would be obvious," he stated.

"Really Devin? In all your years around women haven't you learned that they like to hear the words?!"

Blushing a little he told her, "I guess I didn't think of that!"

To be continued…..


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Getting serious Mary asked, "Devin have you thought this through? You want Jenny to date only you, but have you thought about why? As well as what you expect this to lead to? Do you love her? Are you thinking about marriage?"

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Marriage!? Do I seem like the settling down kind?! Heck Vincent is that brother!"

"Then is it really fair of you to pull Jenny away from a good steady man like Joe Maxwell? She might have a future there, one that you don't seem to want."

"But she and I could have lots of fun just dating!"

"I can understand that Devin, but have you asked Jenny what she wants? If fun is all she is after then you would be a good choice, but maybe she is having such a hard time choosing because she likes the fun with you, however is torn by also wanting a future of marriage and children."

"Oh god! Could you see me as a father?! I always thought Vincent would be a great father even if I never imagined it would ever happen for him. Then POW, I come back to find him with Chandler and a kid on the way even if it isn't technically his. But me?! No way! I just don't see that in my future!"

"Then I think you should be honest with Jenny and let her make her choice with all the facts at her disposal."

"I guess you're right Mary, but I really hate to loose a good thing! She and I are good together just as we are."

"It is your decision of course," Mary said, "But you should consider Jenny's feelings as well as your own."

Devin sighed, "I know. When she comes back I'll tell her. Anyway it will be like letting her off the hook with me this way. I wouldn't want to stick her with a cripple."

"Devin Wells! I will not hear you talk that way! Jacob and Peter will do everything in their power to get you well! You just have to stay positive and do what they tell you to! Now why don't you try and rest, and I will just sit here quietly with my knitting."

"I remember many nights as a kid of falling asleep to the clicking sounds of your needles," he told her.

"Then why don't you do that tonight too?" she suggested.

"I think I will," Devin replied and closed his eyes as Mary picked up her knitting and began to work.

While all that had been going on in the hospital chamber Catherine and Vincent had arrived at their chamber. Once there Catherine made both of them a cup of William's most soothing blend of tea. Vincent had only finished half of his cup before he was fighting to stay awake. Catherine encouraged him to lay back on their bed, but he would only agree if she would join him.

He might have been sore and physically exhausted, but Vincent was aware that the day had been just as taxing for his wife and on top of everything else she was pregnant.

The two of them nestled quietly together for a few minutes until Catherine realized that Vincent was out! He made the cutest little snuffling sounds when he slept. They weren't snores, or given his looks couldn't be called purrs either, but Catherine found them to be very charming and loved falling asleep to the sounds of them. In fact she was almost asleep herself when she heard the sound of her name being quietly called from their sitting room.

Carefully getting out of bed, she checked to make sure Vincent was still asleep before leaving the chamber to see who was calling to her. Catherine was actually a bit surprised to find Jenny there. She had expected her to stay with Devin.

"What is it Jenny? Has something happened to Devin?"

"No, he's fine," her friend reported. "He was sleeping when I left and Mary was watching him. She was the one that suggested I come and find you. We don't see much of each other these days and I thought we could catch up."

To be continued…..


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Catherine instantly felt guilty for not making more time for Jenny and then she remembered what she had so recently found out about Joe Maxwell and felt even worse. "I'm sorry Jen, I guess getting ready for the baby has just been taking all my free time lately."

"Hey don't sweat it! I understand! I just wish I had the same problem!" Jenny winked at her.

"You want to be pregnant?!" Catherine gasped. This was the first time she had heard Jenny express any desire to have a family. Her career had always been her first interest. "Who do you want to be the father of this baby?!"

"That's just it! I really do like Joe and Devin pretty much the same. But I know that Joe is better 'father' material, and I'm not just saying that because of what has happened to Devin. I always knew he wasn't the family type, but it would be pretty lousy of me to choose Joe right now. I should at least wait until we know that Devin will be alright before I tell him…Don't you think so Cath?" Jenny asked for advice.

"I don't know Jen, this is the first time since I've known you that I've heard you talk about wanting a family. You have always put your career first and while I will support you in whatever you choose for your life. I have to wonder what brought about such a drastic change."

"Well I see how happy you are with Vincent and a baby on the way," Jenny offered.

"While Vincent makes me happier than I could ever have imagined I would ever be and that he is willing to accept this baby as if it were his own, you know that the way the baby came about was not a planned or happy event."

"Yeah I know that, but you are happy now!"

"Jen just because family life makes me happy now, you know full well that less than a year ago I was all about a career too! You need to discover for yourself what is going to give you a happy life. Until you truly know what that is, I don't think you should be making any kind of final decision. What is your rush? A couple of months ago you were telling me that you were happy to be dating two great guys."

"Yeah I guess so. Maybe I should give it some more thought before I make up my mind," Jenny agreed.

"Good," Catherine replied. "Now it really is getting late. Do you remember where the guest chamber is, or do you want me to walk you there?"

"Aw Cath, you look almost as tired as I feel. Why don't you crawl back into bed with that hunky husband of yours? I will stop by and check on Devin before bed anyway and I'm pretty sure I remember the way from there."

"Okay sweetie, I will see you for breakfast then," Catherine told her.

"You bet," Jenny replied and then left.

When she entered the hospital chamber she saw a look pass between Devin and Mary, who put her knitting away and got to her feet. "Both of you behave," she instructed.

"We will," they answered in unison.

Mary left them alone and Devin called Jenny to his bedside. "Jenny I want to start by telling you that what we had together was a lot of fun, but with this happening to me, it has pointed out that the fun will now be over. So in all fairness to you, I think we should call a halt to things between us, that way you are free to go with Maxwell exclusively."

Jenny just stood there gaping at him. While this was what she had been telling Cathy that she wanted just a short time ago, she had actually been glad when Cathy had talked her out of it. Now here Devin was breaking up with her anyway! What should she do?! Scream?! Protest?! Beg?! None of those options were really 'her'. She was always the one that came up with things first and been the one to put them into action. Rarely was she ever the one reacting to something. But while she had thought of this before she had been glad to hold off her final choice, but now it seemed that choice was being made for her. So with as much dignity as she could muster she said, "If that is what you want Devin. I wish you the best."

To be continued…..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jenny then left the hospital chamber as quickly as she could. She did not go to the guest chamber as she told Cathy she would, instead, she made for the nearest exit Above and as soon as she could find a pay phone called a cab to take her home. The tears had not waited that long to start falling though. She was lucky that she made it out of the tunnels before they did, but the call to the cab company was barely understood and the sympathetic looks from the driver only made them worse.

The strange thing was that she really wasn't even sure why she was crying. Only that having Devin announce that he no longer wanted to be a part of her life made her sadder than she had thought she would be.

Mary had planned to give Devin and Jenny thirty to forty five minutes to talk alone before she would go back to check on them. But less than fifteen minutes after she had left then she heard Jenny's departure from the tunnels mentioned on the pipes. Knowing in her heart that something wasn't right she returned to the hospital chamber to find out what had happened.

Devin heard her approaching and thought about pretending to be asleep, but he knew Mary would see right through his ruse. So with a sigh he met her entrance with his eyes open.

"Devin what happened?" she asked in concern.

"I gave Jenny her freedom," he stated simply.

"I _thought_ you were going to let her choose for herself what she wanted."

"She was free to tell me she didn't want to stop seeing me!" his tone became defensive.

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that we'd had fun, but that was over now and she was free to see Maxwell exclusively."

"Devin! If you said it like that, it was like a slap in the face to her!" Mary protested.

"Aw, I doubt she saw it that way, but if you like I will apologize in the morning. Just ask her to come and see me after breakfast."

"How do you think I knew to come back when I did?" she almost snapped at him. "I heard Jenny had gone Above on the pipes!"

"Huh? Why would she have done that? She told me she was going to be Below all weekend."

"Maybe she no longer felt she had a reason to stay!"

Actually taking a moment to think about that before he replied, Devin's "Oh" was a bit shamefaced. "Still I am sure she will be happier with Maxwell in the long run so it will all work out."

She shook her head and took out her knitting. She was too upset with him to continue the conversation without saying something she would regret. Mary had always tried to live by the saying, "If you can't say something good, say nothing at all" so she sat quietly, only her needles making any sound. Before long Devin fell asleep to the rhythmic clicking.

Vincent and Catherine woke the next morning snuggled together and started the day with a routine that had started when the child she was carrying had started to move. The baby was very active in the early morning hours, in fact, that was usually what woke both of them up. Catherine because she could feel the activity within her body and Vincent because he had developed the habit of sleeping spooned against Catherine's back with his arm lovingly around her and his hand protectively resting on her tummy.

They spent time talking about a name for the baby because they were still unresolved on a boy's name. A name for a girl had been an easy choice, Carol after Catherine's mother and her middle name would be Anna for the woman who had found Vincent and brought him to the tunnels. However, a boy's name was proving harder to choose. Vincent was lobbying for Jacob after the man who had been a father to him all his years. Catherine disagreed with the idea on principle. It wasn't that she didn't want to honor Father in that way, but she strongly felt that the baby boy that would carry his name should be his actual grandson.

To be continued…..


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Vincent, of course wasn't sure that he could father a child let alone if he wanted to take the chance that the baby could look like him. All the while Catherine was eagerly looking forward to have a child by her husband and was not at all worried about how the baby would look.

Because of her belief that baby Jacob should be Vincent's child, she thought they should name this child Charles after her father if it was a boy. Vincent had only suggested once that the final decision should be Catherine's because he wasn't really the baby's father. Before he had finished expressing that thought Catherine had been repeatedly poking him in the chest with her finer as she enunciated each word of, "I don't want to EVER hear those words come out of your mouth again! This child is as much yours as it is mine and we will make all decisions about his or her life together! Is that clear?!"

His subdued, "Yes Catherine," was accompanied by a slight gleam in his eyes though.

That morning they dropped the name talk fairly quickly because they wanted to meet Jenny for breakfast in the dining room and then go to check on Devin.

They arrived in the dining hall to find that Jenny wasn't there yet. Going through the line and settling at their usual table, they felt they had given her enough time to join them, but she still wasn't there. They wondered aloud if something had happened to Devin during the night but both of them dismissed the idea. They knew they would have been notified if there had been any important change. Thinking that maybe she had just slept in, they assumed they would see her shortly. So they finished their breakfast and headed to the hospital chamber.

When Jacob and Peter woke that morning, they both went to check on their patient. They found him sleeping even if he was a bit restless. Mary was also dozing in her chair, but even though she was clearly asleep, her hands were still moving! Even asleep she was still knitting! True it was a much slower pace than her waking progress but both men still stood there in awe.

Finally they woke her and sent her to get some food and then some real sleep. They would examine Devin before Peter left to take delivery of the X-ray machine Catherine had said would be delivered to his home that morning. Jacob would stay until someone relieved him and then he would go to breakfast.

Catherine and Vincent were just leaving the dining hall when Mary came in, the asked after Devin and after she told them he was doing fine she delivered the news that Jenny had gone Above last night.

"Why would she do that?!" Catherine wanted to know. "She was planning to be Below all weekend!"

"It is my understanding that Devin in his infinite stupidity told her that things between them were over," Mary reported.

"Do you think it was because he believes he won't be able to walk again?" Vincent questioned.

"No, I believe it was because he thought Jenny wanted a family and that wasn't in his plans. He sent her to Mr. Maxwell," Mary answered.

"Oh no!" Catherine moaned.

Both Mary and Vincent turned to stare at her wondering what was wrong. She reluctantly told them, "Yesterday at work I learned Joe has been seeing someone else."

Catherine paused to take a deep breath before going on but Mary saw it as an opening to say, "But Jenny was also dating Devin so that shouldn't really matter, should it?"

"If it was only dating…but Gina, the girl Joe was seeing is pregnant and he feels it is his responsibility to marry her."

"Oh dear," Mary sighed.

"Yes," Catherine agreed. "I should probably go Above and find Jenny. She may need a shoulder to lean on."

"That is a good idea Catherine, but don't over do, you have had a stressful time as well," Vincent suggested.

"I promise to take care of myself," she told him and with a kiss to his cheek left to go Above.

To be continued…..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Devin's exam was over and Peter had headed Above just moments before Vincent entered the hospital chamber. When Vincent inquired about Devin, Father tried to pull him aside to give him the results of the morning's exam. Devin, however, forestalled his parent by saying, "Oh come on Father! I was here, I know that nothing you did got any response! You don't have to skulk off into a dark corner to tell Vincent that!"

"But that really isn't an indicator of anything permanent. Father didn't you say it could take days for the swelling to go down enough to know anything for sure or at least until the X-ray machine gets here today," Vincent replied.

"Yes! Both of those are true!" Father insisted.

"Then why do you look like the picture of gloom and doom?!" Devin questioned.

"Probably because he hasn't had breakfast yet. Father why don't you go and do that, and I will sit with Devin?"

"I think I will do just that," Father agreed and met Rebecca on her way in as he left.

"How is he, Father?" she asked.

"No change as of yet, my dear. We hope to know more when Peter returns with the X-ray machine."

"Thank you," she told him.

Rebecca entered the chamber in time to hear Vincent asking Devin, "So why, if you knew that there was nothing definite about your condition, did you send Jenny away last night?"

Waiting behind a screen where she couldn't be seen by the two brothers, Rebecca tried to keep joy from filling her being at Vincent's question. She needed to know Devin's reason before she would allow herself to hope there might be a chance at all for her.

"It was just the right thing to do for a lot of reasons, little brother."

"Devin, that is an answer worth of a politician! What are the real reasons!?"

She wanted to wait to see if Devin would tell Vincent more, but she could hear someone coming down the passageway with a breakfast tray and didn't want to get caught eavesdropping so she stepped into the chamber and said, "Good morning Devin, it's good to see you awake. Hello Vincent, where is Catherine?"

"She went Above," Vincent replied.

While Devin greeted her with his, get-out-of-answering smile, with a cheerful, "Good morning Rebecca."

Before anyone could say anything else Geoffrey came in with Devin's breakfast, "Hi everyone!"

They all answered the child who put the tray down and said he needed to hurry back to the kitchen. Rebecca moved the tray and said she would be happy to feed Devin if Vincent needed to get to his morning class.

He acknowledged that he did need to go and said a pleasant good-bye to Rebecca. However, as he took his leave of his brother, Vincent bent close to Devin's ear and assured him that the conversation about Jenny was not over.

Devin hated being helpless and having someone have to feed him was humiliating, but Rebecca was kind and did not make a production of it. As she held the spoon out to him she talked of everyday things. She told him about Olivia and Kanin's son Luke taking his first step and about Mouse's latest invention. Rebecca also reported that she had seen Father and Mary holding hands a couple of days ago. By the time she started speculating on names for Catherine and Vincent's child the porridge was nearly gone and Devin realized that it hadn't been all that bad to be fed by Rebecca. She called for the tray to be removed and the two of them chatted away until a commotion could be heard out in the passageway.

To be continued…..


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The X-ray machine had arrived. However, even though it was the portable variety it was still pretty large and cumbersome to try and get though dirt packed passageways. Vincent, Winslow, and Caleb, as well as Peter and Father were all there trying to carefully maneuver the machine into the hospital chamber Peter and Father were of course were mostly advising while the other three did the actual moving.

Rebecca quickly moved things out of their way and wanted to know if there was anything more she could do to help.

Above, Catherine had taken a taxi all the way across town to Jenny's apartment. The fare was quite high when she reached her destination, but Catherine didn't flinch at the cost at all. She even added a hefty tip on top of that which ensured the driver would not forget her. Not that it was likely that he would forget a seven month pregnant beautiful woman that tipped that well. He gave her his card and told her to call on him anytime she needed a cab. Catherine gave him a sweet smile and put his card in her wallet.

It took longer than normal for Jenny to answer the knock at her door. She really didn't want to see anyone, but from the persistence of the knocking she guessed the person was not going away. Jenny was almost certain that it was Catherine.

Opening the door and confirming her suspicions Jenny invited her in not even trying to hide her tear streaked face.

"Are you aright?!" Catherine asked placing her hand on Jenny's arm.

"I really don't know Cath."

"Jenny why didn't you come to Vincent and I about this instead of leaving the tunnels the way you did?"

"I just needed to get away. I didn't want to face anyone."

"But we're your friends! That's what friends are for! To lean on, in times of trouble."

"That's just it Cath, I don't know that this is really a bad thing. Remember that I was talking about breaking it off with Devin before this happened. I guess it just hurt more than I thought it would for him to be the one to do the dumping!"

"Are you absolutely sure that is what he was doing and not just giving you an out because of what happened to him? I mean he could very well change his tune if the X-ray says his back is just bruised or sprained or something like that and not broken?" Catherine insisted.

"I don't think that matters in the end Cath. I really do think I want to have a family like you and Vincent do and ultimately I'm sure Devin doesn't want that. So Joe is the one I should choose. Anyway I couldn't go begging Devin to take me back!"

Knowing what was going on with Joe, Catherine had to give it another try, "Jenny what if I could find out from Devin if he really meant it and how he might feel about a family for you? That way you wouldn't be crawling back at all but rescuing him from his own stupidity!"

"Cathy, why are you pushing me at Devin so much?! Is it because we would be sister-in-laws together?"

Thinking that was better than any reason she could've come up with on the spot, Catherine quickly agreed that had been her hope.

"Cath, don't you know that we will always be in each other's lives?! No matter if I marry Devin or Joe, we will still be best friends and won't loose touch with each other!"

This brought Catherine to tears. The emotions of the situation, combined with her pregnancy hormones released the floodgates and soon both of them were clinging to each other and crying their eyes out.

Vincent felt this through their Bond and started to race to his wife's side, when he realized that it was just cleansing emotional tears. He sent peaceful loving thoughts her way and returned to work with the children.

To be continued…..


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Catherine honestly didn't know how to break the news about Joe to Jenny, so she chickened out and remained quiet about the subject. They talked about general things until Catherine's stomach began to growl. She laughed and claimed that it was the baby that was hungry. Jenny shook her head and went to the phone. She ordered Chinese food to be delivered and then insisted Catherine stay.

"You know I will! Every time I mention to William that he should try to make Moo Goo Gai Pan he glares at me muttering about 'no foreign food from his kitchen'!"

Jenny laughed and patted Catherine's shoulder in sympathy.

Catherine didn't stay long after lunch was over. Jenny insisted she was fine, and because of the baby, Catherine was always tired in the late afternoon. The long cab ride would get her home just in time for a nap.

While Catherine and Jenny had their visit, the hospital chamber back in the tunnels was a hive of activity. Somehow Mary had gotten wind of the X-ray machine arriving and she hurried to dress and return to help. Rebecca was still there along with Father, Peter, and Vincent. Winslow and Kanin had been dismissed after getting the machine into the room because it was becoming too crowded.

Father and Peter poured over the instruction book while the rest waited to be told what to do. Father looked up at Devin at one point and asked, "Devin you aren't wearing anything metal are you?"

"Oh come on!" he protested, "You guys put me in a tunnel nightshirt before you did this cast! What kind of question is that?!"

"I was just checking," Father replied.

"Well enough! If you don't remember how to use the blasted machine, let Peter do it! I'm sure that his knowledge is a lot more up to date!"

"Devin!" Vincent chided.

"Hey it may be harsh, but you know its true Vincent!"

"Devin is right Vincent. My knowledge over the last thirty plus years has only been from medical journals and magazine articles. Peter is better suited to do this X-ray and I will merely observe," Father replied.

Peter spoke up, "Running the machine is just a matter of getting it placed right and then turning it on. The true skill comes in reading the slides when we get them developed."

"In that we will rely on you as well Peter," Father insisted.

"Oh no you don't, Jacob! When you were Above, you used to be a pro at picking out the slightest flaw in X-rays! I am sure that you haven't lost that ability," Peter stated as he and Vincent moved the machine in place over Devin.

"You will need to remain as still as possible for fifteen seconds Devin. We want to get a good clear picture."

Devin nodded his understanding and then froze in position as the machine was turned on. The process didn't take long at all, the wait would come while the film was developed. Time crawled by as they all waited and worried. The hour, that seemed to stretch like several, went by and then three of them waited some more as Peter and Father stared at the films.

Vincent, Rebecca, and Devin could only look on as the two doctors poured over their work. The two of them talked in hushed whispers for a while nodding and pointing at times. Finally it was Rebecca that could stand the suspense no longer. "Please tell us something!" she begged.

They got up from the table they had been working at and rejoined the others in the main part of the chamber. Peter nodded to Father who looked over the three worried faces and then settled on Devin's, "The X-rays are not totally conclusive. We can tell that your back is not broken, but because of the swelling we still can't determine if the cause of your temporary paralysis is bruising or a pinched nerve. If it is just bruising, it will heal on it's own in a few days. However, if it is a pinched nerve it might mean surgery to fix it. But in either case, you should make a full recovery Devin."

"That's wonderful news!" Rebecca exclaimed.

To be continued…..


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"It still means I will be flat on my back for days or…" he looked to Father to fill in the other amount.

"If you need surgery, then it could be a few weeks Devin," Father confirmed his fears.

"Weeks!"

"That's better than a broken back while would have meant the rest of your life," Rebecca tried to cheer him up.

"Vincent, when Catherine returns from Above, can you find out when we have to return the X-ray machine? If possible I would like to use it again when Devin's swelling has gone down."

"I will be sure to ask her Father." At a sound in the hall Vincent added, "It sounds like lunch is arriving. Maybe Devin would like to eat without so much company?"

"I will stay and feed him," Father stated.

"Father, Rebecca already promised me she would do that. Why don't the rest of you go off to the dining hall?"

Rebecca gave him an odd look since she had made no such promise, but she also didn't contradict him as the other three left the room. As soon as they were alone she asked, "Why did you lie about me Devin?"

His glance didn't meet hers as he replied, "It was because you didn't make me feel like a helpless baby when you were feeding me before. You just talked about normal everyday stuff as you stuffed food in my mouth."

"I did not stuff food into you!" she protested, a bit hurt.

"Aw Rebecca you know I didn't mean anything bad about it! I was just making a point about how great you are."

Pleased at his words, she blushed a little, but hid it by turning away to put food on a plate for him. "Devin now that things have somewhat settled do you think that you can behave enough that I could untie the restraints on your hands?"

Startled at her comment, because his thoughts had only been on the wonderful smelling meal William had prepared for him, Devin gave her a huge smile as her question registered. "Rebecca that is so amazing! You can be sure that I will not misbehave if you release me! I might even give you a hug if you come close enough for me to do so!"

"I don't need a hug," she told him as she freed one hand and then the other. "I will put them back on if you break your promise to me Devin!"

"Hey! I will be good! Don't you worry about that!"

"Okay then, let's get some food into you."

Vincent felt Catherine nearing the tunnels as well as the weariness she was feeling. He excused himself from the chess game he was playing with Father, promising they would find the time to finish it soon, and headed for the tunnel entrance under her apartment building.

They arrived at almost the same moment and this gave Catherine another reason to be grateful of their Bond. He was able to steady her as her legs almost gave way as she stepped off the ladder. "Catherine are you alright?"

"Just very tired Vincent. I was planning on a nap as soon as I got to our chambers."

"I think that is a very good idea. I shall come with you and tuck you in."

"That sounds very nice."

Vincent put his arm around her waist lending any support she might need along the way. As they neared their chamber he asked, "Catherine, Father wanted to know when he needed to return the X-ray machine. He wanted to take more films in a few days and was hoping to have it that long."

"The machine is his Vincent. He never needs to return it. I had forgotten about Devin's X-rays! How did they go? Is he alright?"

"His back is not broken, but Father and Peter couldn't tell if he has a pinched nerve or if was the swelling that is causing Devin's paralysis."

"Oh, well, at least the best news was possible to see in the X-rays and the rest they should know soon right?" she asked as she started removing her Above clothing.

To be continued…..


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"That is true," he told her as he turned back the covers on their bed. "Catherine, I have the afternoon free, would you like it if I read you to sleep?"

"Oh Vincent, I know we haven't been married long, but you have to know there is something else far preferable that I would rather do with you when we have time together!" she coyly said, holding out her hand to invite him to join her in bed.

"But Catherine, you are so very tired! I could feel it all the way from Jenny's to here," he protested.

"Vincent, I am never too tired to make love with you, and I will sleep even better after than I would any other way."

He took her at her word and undressed as she watched from the bed. Vincent was still a bit shy about undressing in front of her, but their few months of marriage had gone a long way towards relieving that. Still he made quick work of it and slid under the covers to limit his exposure.

Catherine hid her grim at his shyness and wondered if he would ever feel completely comfortable about his body. But she quickly put those thought aside as he took her in his arms and began to make slow tender love to her.

They woke just in time to make the tail end of dinner time in the dining hall. William had made a rich hearty beef stew with potatoes, carrots and gravy. There was also thickly cut slices of homemade bread to go along with it. Desert was piping hot, cinnamon rich, apple crisp.

They both ate until they could hardly move and when Vincent teased her about it, she retorted, "Hey! I'm eating for two! What's your excuse?!"

"Catherine, even though you are eating for two, I am still twice your size!"

"Ha! More like two and a half times my size!" she quipped.

"That is true! Maybe I should have third's of the apple crisp!"

"You'll explode!" she protested.

"You may be right!" he laughed, and got up from the table to lead her out of the room.

"Devin, do you remember when we were kids, how you taught me to swim in the Mirror Pool?" Rebecca asked as she fed him his lunch.

"Sure, I taught a lot of the kids here to swim! Vincent included," he answered between bites.

Sorry that he just thought of her as one of a group of kids, she tried again, "I remember how safe I felt when you were holding me up as you taught me how to float."

"If memory serves, I was surprised at how long it took you to learn to float. Everything else came so easy to you."

Blushing a bit an hoping he wouldn't notice, she stopped feeding him to make a cup of tea, Rebecca knew that the only reason it had taken her twice as long to lean to float as it had the other kids was because it had been Devin holding her up. "Yeah, once I got that though I got the rest pretty fast."

"Yes you did," he agreed. "Rebecca?"

"Yes?" she asked eagerly.

"What was it that led you to candle making? You always seemed so quick and active and…well…candle making is hardly that."

She gave him a soft smile, glad that he was showing a personal interest in her. "It was the Winterfest before you left the tunnels, I was ten. That year it seemed like my list of candle deliveries included all of the housebound and eldest of our Helpers. I wanted to be the first one done with my deliveries as I had been the year before, but this year it seemed like every person on my list wanted me to stay and chat with them. Most told me that Winterfest was the only time they went out all year. They caressed those candles that I delivered as if they were the most precious thing in the world. That got me to looking at the candles and realizing just how lovely and special they really were. The care and time that went into making them was also important. So I slowed down and when someone wanted me to stay and talk, I did. A couple of times I even stayed for tea and cookies. But each one had stories of Winterfest gone by to tell. They were all so wonderful. That year instead of being the first one back I was the last, and not just by a little, I think I was hours behind everyone else."

To be continued…..


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"I remember that! The adults were really starting to worry about you! But what does that have to do with you making candles?"

"Don't you see? I had realized how important those candles were to people who were practically shut-ins. I thought how wonderful it would be to actually be a part of making them. I asked to start apprenticing in the chandler the next day and I not only found I truly liked it but discovered that I was really good at it too!"

"I never knew that about you."

"How could you Devin? You left just a few months after that Winterfest and no one heard from you for twenty years. Life does go on you know."

"Yeah I know, I just wish that I had found something I loved to do like you did. I always got bored if I was at any one thing for any length of time. So the only thing I really got good at was changing jobs and fooling people."

"I'm sorry you never found anything you really loved to do Devin, but you know there are lots of different jobs here Below that you could do and you wouldn't have to fool anyone."

"Don't try and kid me Rachel. Everyone here are so set in their ways it's not funny!"

"That's true for some, like William and Pascal, but not true of all! Take Vincent for instance! He teaches Literature and Math to the children, he also helps with plays and concerts that are put on. Then there are the more physical things he does like helping to carve new chambers and repairing furniture. He also helps Father in the hospital chamber and Mary in the nursery. Not only that, but he gives swimming and chess lessons! To top it all off, he is a new husband and about to be a father! You can't tell me a life like that could be boring!"

He gave her a sheepish grin and said, "Well, I could!"

"But that would be a lie Devin Wells, and I will _not_ let you get away with lying to me!" she retorted.

"You know, as weird as it may seem, I have never felt any need or desire to lie to anyone here Below…well except for the old man when I was in my rebellious stage…"

Rachel gave a sputtered giggle and replied, "That rebellious stage started from the day you could walk, from the stories Mary tells!"

"Hey! I was a poor orphan boy, how could I help but be precocious?"

"Devin more than half of the children in the tunnels are orphans! They never behaved the way you did…unless of course you were the ring leader encouraging them to do things they shouldn't."

"I am sure your memory of my exploits are greatly exaggerated. You are four years younger than I am and could hardly be expected to remember much of what I did."

"You're wrong Devin. I do remember the things you did. You probably didn't know that I had a massive crush on you since I probably never registered on your hyper cool radar."

"I never knew that anyone had ever had a crush on me. I mean there have been a lot of women in my life since I left the tunnels, but never a crush, you know."

"So I guess that makes me unique," she suggested.

"I guess it does," he told her with a wink and a smile.

The next three days were surprisingly uneventful Below.

Devin managed to keep his promise to behave himself after the restraints had been removed.

Father spent hours poring over the book for his precious new X-ray machine.

Peter returned Above, unable to keep from grinning because his old friend was acting like a kid in a candy store.

Mary was able to return to her normal duties because Rebecca was spending so much time with Devin.

Rebecca was spending nearly every waking moment at Devin's bedside. She would check in with her candle-making apprentices' when she got up in the morning as well as check the chamber to make sure everything was in it's place before she went to bed each night. However, the rest of her time was spent with Devin. William even had her meals delivered to the hospital chamber along with Devin's.

To be continued…..


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

In between his visitors, of which there were quite a few, she would keep him entertained by reading to him, as well as many hours of conversation. Devin told her of all the exotic places he had been and wildly outrageous stories to go along with each local, but oddly enough he seemed to prefer to listen to her stories of life Below. It was strange to him, that after running away and staying gone for so many years, that he actually yearned to hear these simple stories of the place he used to call 'a hole in the ground' rather than home.

Hearing about how Pascal's father had made a ceremony of turning the pipes over to his son the year before he passed away choked Devin up. Pascal had only been eighteen at the time. She also told him about how Vincent had found Mouse stealing food from the kitchen and had befriended him and taught him to speak. Telling Devin about Mouse had also brought Laura to mind. Devin had left before either of them had been found and brought to the tunnels. Laura's parents had abandoned their deaf child in the park! Vincent had poured over the sign language book Father had in his library and as he learned he taught Laura to sign as well. It had amazed everyone how the shy reserved child Vincent had found had blossomed into a chatterbox with her hands! They flew a mile a minute and she wanted to talk to everyone. So Vincent taught the basis of sign languages to anyone who wanted to learn.

Devin admitted that he had been amazed at how much the tunnel community had grown while he was gone and even Rebecca's taunt about him expecting things to stay the same for twenty years didn't diminish his surprise that the community had gone from about twenty five to slightly over one hundred in the time he'd been gone.

It wasn't until the third night that Devin would admit to himself that he was very nervous about the next day's X-rays. He had been doing everything he could to keep his mind occupied, trying to persuade every visitor he had to stay as long as possible. He rarely allowed the conversation between himself and Rebecca to lapse, when they were alone together either. When they ran out of things to say, he would ask her to read to him. For the last two nights he had talked her into continuing to read until he fell asleep.

However, tonight, it was already after midnight and Rebecca was yawning after every tenth word, but he was no closer to sleep than he had been all day. His dread about the next day was like a dark cloud over him and every time he closed his eyes it threatened to engulf him.

The third time Rebecca caught herself nodding off in her chair it was after 1am. She got up and told Devin, "I had better get to bed before I end up sleeping in this hard chair."

"I will have Vincent bring in a better chair for you the first thing in the morning!" he promised and was then about to plead with her to stay with him when he saw her bend over to blow out one of the candles. Suddenly he realized how beautiful she looked in the soft glow of the candle light. He had never thought of her that way before. He had never seen her as a beautiful woman, only as a kid sister. But in that moment everything changed. It dawned on him how devoted she had been to him since his accident. She had put aside work that she loved to stay with him for every waking hour of the last three days, and he didn't know why. Could it have something to do with the childhood crush she had reported to have had on him? But surely she had gotten over that years ago! It had to just be her kindness and caring that made her do this. After all Mary had been 'mother' to all and would have taught those concepts to every tunnel child, just like she had tried to teach them to him!

However, none of that mattered in the moment that he realized Rebecca was a beautiful woman instead of a skinny, knobby-kneed kid.

Rebecca looked up from blowing out the candle and noticed an odd look on Devin's face. He appeared to be trying to figure something out.

To be continued…..


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

When he saw her look over at him Devin remembered he had been about to ask her to stay. "Rebecca, won't you please stay with me tonight?!" At her shocked look he rushed on, "I didn't mean that in any way other than as a friend! I mean it's not as if I could do anything in this cast! I would just really like some company tonight. You could put up one of those surgery screens and sleep in a cot on the other side of it. That way if we couldn't sleep we could talk to each other," he almost sounded desperate by the end of his plea.

A soft look of understanding crossed her face as she asked, "You're really worried about tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I guess I am. In all my life I've never had to have surgery and the prospect is freaking me out a bit."

"Devin, that's all it is, a prospect. You don't know that you will need surgery. It is just as likely that it was only swelling and they will be able to take that cast off tomorrow and we can walk out of here together. How does lunch in the dining hall sound?" she asked with a shy smile.

"It sounds fantastic, but I'm not getting my hopes up. All the luck I've been having lately has been bad!"

"Oh really? Was coming back here bad? Deciding to write a book about your life? Or Vincent keeping the cave in from killing you? Possibly that you lived through the cave in? Certainly those things weren't bad?! Then there is the fact that your back isn't broken…"

"Oh OKAY!" he interrupted throwing is hands up in the air. "Did anyone ever tell you that you would have made a great lawyer?!"

"No, why?"

"You like up and deliver arguments like a pro! That is an essential quality in a good lawyer."

"Well I think I will stick to my candle making. There really isn't much need for a lawyer down here and if there is, we already have Catherine."

"And no one makes candles like you do! Those special ones you made for Catherine and Vincent's wedding were amazing!"

"Thank you. I did want to do something extra special for them. They are such a wonderful couple."

"Yeah, I hope one day, down the road, that I can find someone like Cathy for myself."

"Really?! Devin Wells, globe-trotter?! Wanting to settle down?! And are you really looking for someone like Catherine?"

"Oh heavens no! Not at all! I mean Cathy is beautiful and all, but she and I would never suit each other! What I meant is that I would like to have a relationship like theirs one day. Someone to share that closeness with. Someone you know will be there by your side through anything life has to offer. Someone you wouldn't mind growing old with," he offered, surprising himself with the earnestness of his own answer. Devin had never realized that he had ever put that much thought into such things. But maybe that had something to so with the three straight days on his back. Maybe it also had something to do with the company he had been keeping during that time, but even Devin's thoughts hadn't gone there yet.

Even though Rebecca would love to have questioned him more about the kind of girl he wanted to share his life with, she couldn't stop herself from yawning again. Devin saw it and suggested, "Rebecca why don't you pull up a cot and just sleep here tonight? Even if we aren't talking, just knowing you are close would help."

Eager to please him in anyway she could, she agreed and settled onto one of the hospital cots after sliding out of her shoes. After murmured good nights Rebecca quickly fell asleep and Devin was astonished to feel himself drifting off as well especially when he was still so worried about the next day.

He did start awake in the middle of the night from a dream he had about Father announcing that he would never walk again. Devin thought about waking Rebecca so she could keep him company, but maybe being back Below was affecting him more than he would have guessed because his next thought was he should let her get her sleep and not wake her just for his own selfish needs.

To be continued…..


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

What Devin didn't know was that Rebecca had always been a light sleeper and his first gasp upon waking had awakened her too. She laid there wondering if he would call for her and was disappointed when he didn't. Knowing that he hadn't gone back to sleep because of the tone of his breathing, she got up from her cot and softly asked, "Devin would you like some tea?"

"Oh Rebecca I didn't mean to wake you! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, I don't mind at all. Now I'm going to make tea. Shall I make it for one or two?"

He grinned at her, thankful she was such an understanding friend. "Two please," he replied and watched as she worked.

They talked as they drank their tea and something she said about her earliest memories of the tunnels led him to ask, "I know you weren't born here, but I guess I was just too young to care about details of such things. How did you come to the tunnels?"

"You can hardly be blamed for that Devin! You were only nine when I was brought Below. I really don't remember much about my life Above. I was just five when that life ended abruptly."

"What do you mean Rebecca?"

"My parents and I were walking through Central Park when a mugger jumped out from behind some bushes. He was robbing my parents when something went wrong and his mask came off. I guess he was afraid my parents would tell the police so he stabbed them. He left me alone. Maybe he thought I was too young…I'll never know." She paused for breath and Devin just waited. He could see how hard remembering this was for her and thought about stopping her from telling him, but he felt that he really needed to know this about her so he could better understand her.

"I was sitting there crying over my parents, having no idea what to do when William came out of the drainage tunnel. He had been going to pick wild raspberries that grew in the park near the carousel, but he heard me and came to find out what was going on. He was the one that brought me Below. He took me to Father right away and I remember I was terrified of him at first! He had dark hair and a pointed beard, he reminded me of a picture of the devil I had seen in a book."

Rebecca paused for breath at that point and Devin just couldn't resist saying, "You know I am going to torment the old man with that the first chance I get!"

She sighed and said, "It was a very long time ago Devin, he won't be bothered by something like that now."

"Oh you never know! I bring up the things I used to do when I was a kid and still get quite a reaction out of him! But anyway, what happened when you met him?"

"He explained about the community and told me the rules about keeping the place a secret. I was okay with all that except when he asked my name, I stuttered out Bbbecky and he asked if I meant Rebecca. When I nodded that it was my full name that was what he called me from then on and told everyone else that was my name."

Devin sighed, "Leave it to the old man to make even a five year old be as formal as possible! Do you miss being called Becky?"

She gave it a minute's thought and replied, "I don't really know. The only ones I ever remember calling me Becky were my parents. The rest of my memories from that time in my life are all so vague."

"Well I am going to start calling you Becky then and if you like it then I will keep it up, but if not then I can go to Rebecca. How does that sound?"

Rebecca loved the idea that Devin would have a special name for her that no one else used. She was very sure she would never tell him to go back to Rebecca. It would be a pet name like dear or darling! She was sure she was going to love that. Seeing that he was still waiting for an answer she eagerly nodded her agreement. "So if you're going to call me Becky should I start calling you Dev?" she asked with a shy smile and light blush.

To be continued…..


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Devin looked a bit surprised as if he hadn't expected the turn about then answered, "I guess you could if you wanted to. I got used to a different name every time I went to a new place so it shouldn't be hard to answer to a shortened version of my own name."

"I would only do it if you wanted me to Devin! I just thought it would be like having special names for each other, but if you didn't want that I can still call you by your full name."

After a moments thought he told her, "I kind of like that idea, having special names for each other. So from now on we will be Becky and Dev to each other. Okay?"

"That's more than okay!" she agreed. "I love the idea." When her comment ended in a yawn that was followed by one from Devin as well Rebecca suggested, "We had better try and get a little more sleep before breakfast is brought in!"

"I guess we should at that," he replied, and then added carefully, "Sleep well…Becky."

"Oh," she sighed. Even though they had just been talking about it, this was the first time he had actually called her Becky. It gave her a warm glow and all over as she laid down on her cot. "Good night Dev," she whispered.

That Monday, Vincent had promised to send word to Catherine when they knew the results of Devin's X-ray. That was the only reason she hadn't call in sick to work that day. She was busy doing research on a new case for the guy that had taken Devin's place when Joe called her into his office. He looked a bit more frazzled than usual and was pacing behind his desk. Joe motioned for her to sit down and she did while waiting to find out why he wanted to talk to her.

Stopping mid-stride, Joe leaned on his desk, bracing himself with both hands. He finally made eye contact with her and said, "I'll come right to the point Cathy. I've been trying to get hold of Jenny for the last three days, but she isn't returning my calls. I asked Gina to marry me and my mother wants to put the announcement in the paper. I didn't want Jenny to find out that way, but she is ignoring my calls. I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you could find out why she's not talking to me…I'm pretty sure that there's no way that she could have found out about Gina and me and I can't think of anything else I did that would make her mad."

Catherine's head had started to shake about half way through that speech. She couldn't fathom what she was hearing, "Joe let me get this straight…you're worried about what you did to upset Jenny into not talking to you, when what you want to talk to her about is dumping her because you got another woman pregnant?!"

"I know it sounds bad when you put it that way. But I really like Jenny and just didn't want her to learn about Gina and me in the paper. I think she deserves to hear the truth from me."

"I agree with that, but I don't like the idea of you putting me in the middle of this Joe!"

"I understand that Cathy! Any other time I wouldn't think of it, but mother really wants to get the announcement in because we are getting married soon because of the baby. So just this once could you call her for me and ask if she will see me?"

"You know she could have gone out of town for the weekend and just hasn't had time to get back to you yet."

"Maybe, but I called her at work this morning too…four times…"

"I guess one phone call wouldn't hurt. I'll give her a call on my lunch break and let you know what I found out."

"Or you could call her right now!" he encouraged pushing the phone on his desk towards her.

"Joe, I am not going to call Jenny with you leaning over my shoulder! I will call her at lunch…or not at all!" she insisted.

To be continued…..


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Oh, okay, please don't get upset Radcliff! You call her when you want and let me know what she said when you feel like it! And Cathy, thanks for doing this!" he said opening the door to the office letting her know she could go.

She thought about calling Jenny to see if she wanted to meet her for lunch so they could talk face to face, but just as she was about to reach for the phone Bennie the bike messenger approached her desk. Catherine knew this had to be the message from Vincent about Devin.

"Thanks Bennie," she said distractedly as she took the note he offered ignoring his usual cheerful prattle.

After Cathy had left her, Jenny had once again succumbed to tears. She needed time to mourn not having Devin in her life any more. She spent most of the weekend alternating between bouts of tears and eating as well as dodging calls from Joe.

Joe Maxwell was a great guy and in the end probably better for her than Devin. But Devin was so exciting while Joe was steady. Anyway, before she could go to Joe completely, she had to let her heart say good-bye to Devin.

She had planned to return Joe's many calls on Monday, but when she got to work, one of her new author's was having a meltdown about the revisions to the first draft of her book. Jenny spent all morning trying to convince her that the revisions were normal and if she looked closely they weren't really bad at all. By the time she was free it was lunch time.

Below it seemed they had barely gotten back to sleep when Geoffrey entered with their breakfast. Both of them were still so sleepy that they were only halfway through their meal when Father, Mary, and Vincent came in. Moments later, Peter also walked into the room.

While Mary cleared away food they were still trying to eat, Father explained that they were going to carefully remove Devin's cast. If the news was good, which they were all hoping for, Devin could slowly get to his feet and very possibly walk out of there. If the news went the other way then they would need the cast off in any case so they could perform the surgery.

Because they didn't want to take the chance of jarring his back in any way they couldn't break the cast apart as would usually be done. Instead they had to soak it with water and rags until they could gently remove the mushy plaster. It took nearly two hours to get Devin free.

Devin was getting cranky and impatient at the slowness of the operation. Even Rebecca's attempts to keep him calm started to fail after the first hour. Also, no one had missed the new pet names the two had for each other. Father had started to comment on the informality of it, but Mary gently elbowed him in the ribs to quiet him. The time wore on as they painstakingly removed the cast and Devin's complaints grew. It wasn't until Rebecca threatened to use some surgical tape on his mouth that he grudgingly stopped.

Finally free of the cast, ever-neat Mary, wanted to clean away all the mess, but Devin had had enough! He insisted that if they didn't get their as…Rebecca's rebuking glance stopped him mid word and he changed it to 'get the show on the road' he would get up and move the dam…dang machine himself!

Peter snickered, Father grumbled, Rebecca scolded and Mary cleaned, as Vincent moved the machine into place. The X-ray itself took no time at all and then they were all waiting again as the film developed.

The tension in the hospital chamber had been running high all morning. Everyone had been on edge from the time it had taken to get Devin out of the cast and then the wait for the results. None of that, however, was what had alerted Vincent to the change in Father's demeanor.

The others were talking quietly while Father and Peter read the X-ray. It was almost as if they thought if they ignored the two doctors maybe the news would be good.

To be continued…..


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It could have been his innate sense of empathy or the fact that he knew Father so well after all these years, but Vincent was aware of exactly when Father knew the results. His back stiffened and Vincent's exceptional hearing picked up a quiet sigh. The news was not good and Vincent wondered how his brother was going to handle it.

Father and Peter conferred quietly on the other side of the room and only someone with Vincent's hearing could have heard what they were saying. That was how he knew before the two doctors came over to the group that Devin would have to face surgery as well as a long recovery flat on his back. The last three days had been hard on everyone. Vincent didn't know how several weeks of the same would affect everyone, especially his brother.

"The news isn't good, is it?!" Devin questioned. "I can tell by the look on your face Pops."

"Don't call me…" Father started to correct Devin, but then thought better of it in light of what he needed to tell him. "No, I'm sorry but the news isn't good."

"Oh dear," Mary uttered softly.

"Oh Dev!" Rebecca said, taking hold of his hand.

Vincent simply placed a hand of support on his brother's shoulder as Father continued, "The X=ray showed that it isn't just swelling that is keeping you from any feeling below your waist. You do have a herniated nerve and Peter and I will need to operate. I know it is a lot to take in, but the sooner that we do it the sooner you will be on the road to recovery."

What frightened everyone in the room was that Devin had gone completely still at the news. His eyes were blank and he didn't say anything or even move. For irrepressibly spirit like was this was highly unusual.

Rebecca understood what was going on with Devin. She had come to know him so well in the last few days. The loud, cheerful, fun-loving Devin had gotten the worst news of his life. He had admitted to her that he's never had to have surgery before and even the prospect had frightened him, keeping him awake much of the night. Now here that fear was realized and the surgery he dreaded loomed on the horizon. Not only that, but Father seemed to be in a hurry to do it now without giving Devin anytime to mentally prepare.

She shouldn't have been surprised when Vincent spoke, but maybe it was because she was so focused on Devin that she forgot for a moment how in tune Vincent always was to other's emotions.

"Father, I think Devin may need a little time to adjust to the idea of surgery. It has been this long, would another few hours really hurt? Maybe you could do the surgery after lunch?"

Jacob started to sputter, "But time is of the essence! And with Devin out of his cast he could start to move around causing more damage."

"I do not think Devin is in any mood to move around right now, but if it will make you feel better Rebecca and I will stay and keep him company."

Once again Father was about to protest when Peter put his hand on his old friend's arm, "Jacob, I agree that the surgery should been done as soon as possible, however, a few hours shouldn't make a lot of difference. Remember we always like for our patients to be in a positive frame of mind and if giving Devin a few hours can accomplish that, then it is a good thing."

Jacob considered Peter's words and then nodded, "We will be back after lunch. Vincent please keep him as still as possible."

"I will Father," Vincent said, and then the other three left the room.

When they were gone Rebecca gently took Devin's hand and asked, "Do you want to talk about this Dev?"

He wearily shook his head, closing his eyes as if to shut out the world. Rebecca's hurt showed on her face.

To be continued…..


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Vincent took a seat near his brother's bed and motioned for Rebecca to come and sit next to him. When she was settled he said, "It seems that you and Devin have become quite close in the last few days."

She was quickly defensive, "Is there something wrong with that?!"

"No not at all. In fact I am glad that he is forming ties here that may keep him here after his recovery."

Looking at Devin who was easily close enough to hear them even though he had his eyes closed, Rebecca couldn't admit that his remaining Below was her fondest wish. So instead she lowered her eyes and just nodded. Vincent took her hand in his, squeezing it in understanding.

Vincent stood and leaned in close to his brother he softly told him, "Devin, if you want to talk, both Rebecca and I are here for you. Now though I am going to make some tea." He set about the task making enough for three without asking. Vincent knew that someone would drink it. Tea never went to waste Below.

When the tea was made Vincent turned around to find that Devin's eyes were open and his brother was staring at Rebecca. He quietly poured them both a cup, handed it to them and said, "I forgot something in my chamber. I will be back in about twenty minutes." Clearly the two of them needed some time alone.

Vincent stepped outside the chamber and called for Jamie on the pipes. He quickly wrote a brief message to Catherine and asked that Jamie see it got to Bennie so Catherine would know what had happened. After that, he actually stayed away thirty minutes giving Devin and Rebecca enough time to get some talking done.

Catherine opened the note that Bennie had handed her while he was still chattering away about a near miss he had the day before when a cab's passenger door opened right in his path. If it had not been for his uber-fast reflexes and impressive riding skill he might have been killed.

That much of his story registered in Catherine's brain even as she read: Catherine, the news is not good. Devin will need to have surgery this afternoon. Vincent

She got to her feet as Bennie chattered on and walked by him into Joe's office. When he looked up from his work to see who had come in, Catherine began to speak, "Joe, I just found out that my brother-in-law has to have surgery this afternoon, I need to leave now. I hope to be in tomorrow if all goes well, but will call you if I can't be here."

"Oh sure, go ahead!" he told her, and then rushed on as she turned to leave, "Cathy did you have a chance to call Jenny?!"

She gave him an affronted glare. "No, I didn't! This came up and seemed just a bit more important than you being embarrassed! Sorry Boss!" she snapped, and left, closing his door none too gently behind her.

Catherine grabbed a cab right outside of the office and asked that he get her to her apartment building as quickly as possible. A hurried word with the doorman and she stepped into the elevator. Glad she was alone, Catherine pushed the button for the basement instead of her apartment floor number. Five minutes later she was in the tunnels hurrying towards the hospital chamber.

In Father's study Mary puttered around making tea for the three of them and then took a seat closest to Father's. She placed her hand over his to offer him comfort, but he quickly pulled away giving her an arched brow and a quick glance at Peter.

Peter sputtered on the sip of tea he had just taken and when she could talk, said, "Oh come on Jacob! Do you really think that it has slipped by everyone here Below that you and Mary have been getting cozy?!"

Mary blushed and it was Father's turn to sputter, "I am sure that I do not know what you mean Peter!"

"Oh really?! Would you like me to go and put the question out there on the pipes? Tap once if you know Father and Mary are in love!"

To be continued…..


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Peter that is outrageous!" Jacob protested.

"But true!" Peter shot back. Turning to look at Mary he asked, "Just how long have you been in love with Jacob, and remember now how you value honesty!?"

Mary looked frantically between the two men, unsure what to do. She did value honesty, but she didn't know how much Jacob, or Father, as she had only known him until recently, wanted her to reveal about what had been happening between them since Catherine and Vincent's wedding. There had been progress on the romantic front between them even though they had not gone beyond a few kisses. So she took her courage in her hands and bared her heart for both men to see.

"I think it began when we worked so hard to save Vincent as a baby. When I first arrived in the tunnels I was still grieving over losing my daughter. Then having a purpose again, to save Vincent, brought me out of my misery and back to the land of the living. As you know Peter, we worked side by side to save that tiny little baby. I began to see how wonderful he was, and have loved him ever since, but I always thought that was a selfish act on my part."

"Selfish?! Why?!" Peter wanted to know.

"It just didn't feel right wanting Fath…Jacob for myself when he was so desperately needed by so many."

"But the two of you lived and worked side by side, how could your being together have changed anything?"

"If we had been together, as you suggested, then we would have been trying to find time for each other during the day instead of having all our time to devote to others. Look at how hard it has been for everyone to learn that Vincent's not at their beck and call at every hour of the day like he was before he and Catherine were married. Now he needs time for her and once the baby is here his 'family time' will increase even more. I knew how much time Jacob needed to build this community and it just was selfish to try and take him away from that."

"Okay, maybe I can understand that back then, but what about now? This community is fully functional and there should be no reason to keep the two of you from being together now." Peter looked back and forth between the two and this time Mary didn't answer him. She lowered her gaze hoping that Jacob would say something at this point.

Father made a harrumphing sound before speaking. He looked at Peter with an arched brow and said, "This is not a subject to be discussed in a public forum."

"Public forum?!" Peter blurted out. "Oh come now Jacob! Three is hardly a public forum!"

"Be that as it may, there are still one too many here for a talk such as this!"

"Alright then, if that is your stance on the subject, then maybe Mary should leave the room?"

Jacob gave his old friend an affronted glare.

Mary's head came up with a look of astonishment and Peter couldn't help but laugh at the reactions he had gotten. He stood and said, "Don't get your feathers in a ruffle Jacob. I will leave the two of you alone to discuss this matter. But I do have one word of advice for you old friend…if you don't make a move soon, you might find that you are too late and someone else has thrown their hat into the ring." He left the study then leaving behind him two very surprised individuals.

Neither of them had ever thought what Peter had implied to be a possibility. Was he really interested in Mary, the way his words implied?

"Jacob, why didn't you tell Peter that we had been seeing each other? Are you ashamed of us as a couple?"

"Ashamed?! Of course not Mary! I think you are the finest woman I have even known!"

"Then why not tell him?" she questioned in confession.

To be continued…..


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"I…ummm…just thought that it was a private thing between us and did not know if you wanted anyone else to know about us yet."

"Oh Jacob! Do you really know me so little?!" at his puzzled look she continued, "I would shout my feelings for you from the rooftops, if we had rooftops down here. You are just not very forthcoming about your feelings and I did not want to presume when or if you wanted the community to know."

"Mary, dear sweet Mary! I am sorry if I have let you wonder in any way about my feelings for you. I love you without any reservation or doubt. I would be glad to tell everyone we know that we consider ourselves a couple. But do you think that now, with Devin's situation, would be a good time?"

She thought about it for a time and then answered, "My thought would be that maybe a bit of happy news might help to lighten or distract them, but I think we should ask Vincent first. He always has such a level head on his shoulders."

"I think that is a fine idea."

Vincent was just about to return to the hospital chamber when he heard a call on the pipes for him to please come to Father's study. When he arrived, he found Father and Mary waiting for him. "You wanted to see me Father?"

"Yes Vincent, will you come in and sit down? Mary and I have something to tell you and then ask you."

Vincent did as requested and waited to see what they had to say.

Father took a breath and then reached out for Mary's hand. She looked at him with a shy smile as he began to speak to his son, "Vincent, I know that this will come as a shock to you, but Mary and I have been seeing each other since your wedding."

Vincent smiled indulgently at the two of them and said, "Father, do you really believe that anything like that could remain a secret here Below? I am very happy for the two of you and even happier that you are planning to let people know. But your news does not come as a shock at all. Truth be told, I know for a fact that there are many people that have already started working on wedding gifts for the two of you."

"Wedding gifts?!" Mary gasped softly.

"Yes Mary, why are you surprised? The two of you are planning to be married, aren't you? Think of what a bad example that would set for our young people, if you were to live together in sin?" Vincent was ever so glad that his time with Catherine had taught him how to tease in a loving manner.

"Live in sin?! As if we would do such a thing! Of course we will be married!" Father exclaimed as if making a royal decree.

Mary didn't quite see red, but she'd had enough of people around her assuming what her feelings and plans were. Getting to her feet, she put her hands on her hips and faced Father. "Jacob Wells, even if you are confident of what my answer would, a lady likes to be asked! There will be no talk of weddings until I have had a proper proposal!" With a light stomp of her foot, she left the study.

Vincent struggled to keep his mirth in check, "Father, far be it from me to give an older and wiser man any advice, but I do think that Mary is right."

"Well of course she is!" Jacob sputtered. "And I fully intend to go and do that now!"

As Father hurried after Mary, Vincent got up to return to the hospital chamber and met Catherine heading the same way.

To be continued…..


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Left alone with the man she had loved almost all of her life, Rebecca approached his bed and dared to take his hand. Devin turned his head and stared at her so very intently. She stood there caught in his gaze unsure if she should say something or if she should wait to see what he had to say.

Devin took the decision out of her hand by asking, "Becky, do you think anyone will ever love me if the surgery goes bad and I end up paralyzed?"

Without thinking she gave him the reassurance he needed, "Oh Dev I know there would be! You are handsome and sweet," at his snort over the last word, she insisted, "You are! You just don't let people see that side of you! You can also be kind and thoughtful when you put your mind to it."

"Even if all that were true, it still doesn't address the issue of loving someone who might be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life!"

Rebecca swallowed hard and tried to keep personal pronouns out of her reply, "Dev, that wouldn't matter at all to someone who loves you! A woman might be attracted to the outside package at first, but if she is honest it is what is on the inside that we really fall in love with."

"Yeah, but do they fall in love with a guy that may never be able to make love to them?!"

Rebecca stuttered and blushed to the roots of her hair, as Devin said this. When the reason for her reaction dawned on him, his eyes widened in amazement. "Good God Becky, you don't mean to tell me that you are a virgin at your age!?" he blurted out and then realized how that must have sounded even before the hurt look crossed her face. "What I mean to say was that I didn't think there were any virgins as old…ummm…I mean that even down here there had to be chances for you to…what about Pascal? Or Kanin? Or heck, even Fuzzy before Catherine came into his life?!"

"It was never an issue Dev. If I couldn't be with the man I wanted, then no substitute would do."

Not even dreaming of the answer he would get, Devin asked, "So who is it that you have been waiting all this time for?"

Mary's lessons in truthfulness not withstanding, Rebecca thought that it might be worth the chance to tell him how she felt. They really seemed to have made a connection in the last few days and she reasoned that if he did laugh at her she could hide out in her candle chamber the rest of her life. "You," she replied simply.

"Huh what?!" he exclaimed. "Me? You can't be serious!? I mean I know you said you had a crush on me as a kid, but I was gone for twenty years! You had no way of knowing if I would ever come back!"

"I always knew you would come home one day, Dev."

"But Becky that was a childish crush! Surely you weren't waiting all this time for me to come back here?!"

"Sometimes even a young heart knows what it wants," she told him.

"But me?! What could you possibly have seen in me that made you wait?!"

"The same things that I see in you now that you are here Dev. I have been in love with you since I was six years old."

"But Becky, if this surgery goes bad, I won't be any good to any woman!" he protested.

"Devin Wells! I have never had sex, so do you think my love for you is based on that?! It wouldn't matter to me if we could never 'make love' only if you thought you might ever be able to love me!"

To be continued…..


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

That stopped Devin cold. He had been going to protest again, had even opened his mouth to do so, but something stopped him. Maybe it was the look in her eyes. He had seen that look before. In Catherine's eyes when she looked at Vincent and in his when he looked back at her. In Mary's eyes anytime she looked at a child, and lately, when she knew he wasn't looking, it was there when she looked at Father as well. But never before could he remembered it looking at him before. The love staring at him from Becky's eyes told him she was telling the truth and for the first time he could remember, he felt his heart give a lurch in response.

Could the 'one' for him have been here in this hole in the ground all along?! While he was out searching the world for some meaning in his life, had it been here waiting for him all these years? Could this beautiful, talented, quiet, and shy woman be his future?!

He was quiet so long that Rebecca knew he was trying to think of a way to let her down easy. She pulled her hand from his and began to tidy things in the room that had no need of it. "It's alright Devin," she used his full name since it didn't feel right to use the beloved nickname any longer, "You don't need to say anything. I know that I'm not your type. I'm not a successful business woman with fashionable clothes. It's really too bad that you didn't meet Catherine before Vincent did!"

After a 'hello hug' for her husband, Catherine asked, "How is Devin dealing with the news Vincent?"

"He wasn't willing to talk about it at first, but I left him alone with Rebecca a while ago thinking if he would open up to anyone about his feelings it would be with her."

"Rebecca? Really? I would've have thought that person would be you!"

"The two of them have been spending a lot of time together the last few days and I think Devin might be starting to appreciate how special Rebecca is."

"Oh really?!" she asked with an arched brow.

"I just hope that he knows what he is doing. Rebecca is not a woman of the world like Jenny is and she was hurt when Devin turned her away. Rebecca would be devastated!"

"I have a feeling that this experience has changed some of Devin's views on things."

Peter approached them and with a grin questioned, "So how long do you think Devin's surgery will be delayed with the 'talk' going on between Jacob and Mary?!"

"Talk?" Catherine inquired.

Before Peter could fill her in, Vincent replied, "I am afraid there was a bit of a snag that I hope Father is able to straighten out."

"What?" Peter and Catherine asked with almost the same level of confusion.

"They had asked me into the study to find out when I thought it would be appropriate for them to let people know they were a couple…"

"Finally!" Peter exclaimed, at the same time that Catherine stated, "It's about time!"

Vincent smiled at them and nodded his agreement, then went on to tell them, "Well, I couldn't help just a bit of teasing and asked if they would be getting married or living in sin…"

Again he was interrupted, but this time both of his listeners gasped in unison, "Vincent!" Then a heartbeat later they were almost in unison when they demanded, "What did they say?"

"Father reported that of course they would be getting married. However, Mary insisted that would not be happening until she had a proper proposal. I believe Father was on his way to deliver that when I headed this way."

Catherine giggled while Peter quipped, "That should be interesting!"

"While they are settling that, maybe we should check on how Devin is doing," Vincent suggested.

The other two agreed and the trio moved down the passageway towards the hospital chamber.

To be continued…..


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Devin snorted, "Oh right! There has never been anyone for Catherine Chandler other than Vincent! The two of them are soul mates. As for you not being a successful business woman, that is a crock! You provide much needed light for our community, work harder than anyone here Below except for maybe William. Then, when the occasion demands, you create the most beautiful works of art in wax that I have ever seen. If you did what you do Above, I have no doubt that you would be extremely successful. And as for your clothes, I like you just the way you are! Becky, I know the kind of guy that I have been since I left the tunnels, but I would really like to change all that. If you honestly think I am worthy of your love, and you are willing to take a chance on me, then I would be…"

"Well Devin, I'm not sure how long Father and Mary will be, but the three of us want to check on how you are doing," Peter announced as they walked into the chamber.

Rebecca's heart sank at the interruption, wondering if Devin would ever finish what he was going to say. If he would change his mind once he discovered the operation was a success and that he would be able to walk as well as return Above anytime he wanted.

Devin was upset at the interruption, here he had been about to bare his heart to Becky and all of a sudden the room was full of people.

Vincent sensed something had been going on between Devin and Rebecca before the three of them had entered. Both of them looked upset about the interruption.

Catherine was also aware of the charged atmosphere in the room when they entered. Maybe Vincent was right and Father and Mary were not the only ones thinking about romance. But she hoped that if that was the case between Devin and Rebecca, he would not hurt her. Devin was such a devil-may-care spirit and Rebecca was just the opposite. She would have to warn Vincent to talk to his brother.

Above, Joe Maxwell answered his phone, expecting it to be a routine work related call. Instead, he discovered it was Jenny Aaronson. "Joe, I am so sorry that I was unavailable all weekend. I was going through some personal drama, but it is all resolved now! Is there any chance we could meet for lunch today? I would really like to see you!"

Joe heaved a sigh of relief, he could meet Jenny for lunch and tell her his news and then he could call his mother to get her off his back. "That would be great Jenny. I have something important I need to talk to you about."

"Oh Joe! I do too! I'll meet you at the deli across from your office at noon!" she told him and hung up.

Joe sat there wondering what she had to talk to him about. She had sounded happy so he had to guess she didn't know about him and Gina, because he was almost certain that news would not be pleasant news. So what did that leave for her to be happy to talk to him about? Then…a look of flummoxed horror crossed his face as he wondered if Jenny might be pregnant too! 'Oh God,' he thought, 'The only thing left to do if that were true was to kill himself! Because if he didn't do the deed, he was pretty sure his mother would do it for him! Then he remembered that they had never slept together and he wondered as he always did, if the same could be said for her and Devin?! His head fell into his hands and he knew every one of the forty one minutes until he met her at the deli would be agony!

Jenny sat there in her office wondering what Joe wanted to talk to her about, but then she smiled. She knew that it would be the one thing he had been trying to get her to do since he found out she was dating Devin at the same time as him. Jenny knew that she would now be able to give Joe what he wanted, and tell him she would no longer be dating Devin. Then she wondered how long it would be before Joe proposed? She hoped it would be soon and that he wouldn't want a long engagement. It was really hard to find nice looking maternity bride maid's dresses and Cathy was already showing. Jenny didn't know if she wanted to wait until after Cathy's baby was born to have her wedding.

To be continued…..


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Jenny arrived at the deli first. Her feet had eagerly carried her to their meeting, happy that her future would soon be decided.

Joe dragged his feet as he crossed the street to the deli. He knew what he had to tell Jenny was going to hurt her. Truth be told, it was going to hurt him as well! He was in love with the woman he was now going to break up with. He was not in love with the woman he would soon be married to.

Jenny chose a table near the window so she could watch for Joe since he wasn't there yet. The smile she wore grew when she saw him come out of the DA's office. He spotted her when he reached the sidewalk in front of the deli and offered a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes when he saw her happy wave.

When Joe got to the table Jenny jumped to her feet and gave him a warm hug! "Oh Joe, I thought I could wait until we had talked for a while, but I'm just bursting to tell you the news! Devin is out of my life and I am now all yours!"

Joe looked stunned. Here was what he had wanted all the weeks that he and Jenny had dated and now it had happened too late for him to be able to even be happy about it! How he wished he could pull her back into his arms, profess his love for her, and ask her to marry him! But that wasn't possible! He had made a mistake and now had to make it right. So he would marry Gina after finding a way to tell Jenny the news.

He sunk into a chair at the table and looked at Jenny with sad eyes. "I have news too Jenny, but mine is not nearly as good."

When he paused, Jenny took the other seat at the table and waited for what sounded like bad news that he had to deliver.

"Jenny, I was upset that you were dating Devin at the same time as me, so I started dating someone else too."

During his pause to figure out how to phrase the next part of what he needed to tell her, Jenny smiled and patted his hand forgivingly. "It's alright Joe, I understand. But now we can be together so all that can be in the past."

"I wish that were true so much more than I can say, but I wasn't as…careful as I should have been and I…got her pregnant." He stopped to draw a deep breath with his head down so didn't see the shock and hurt look on Jenny's face. "I need to make this right Jenny, so I am going to have to marry her."

Jenny sat there unable to catch her breath. She felt like she was dying. How could she have no idea how intensely she loved Joe until that moment?! She had been happily planning a future with him, not even realizing how deeply her feelings went. She was devastated!

Joe finally looked up when Jenny had gone quite a long time without saying anything and he saw the look on her face. She looked the way he felt! He was going to destroy both of their happiness because of his upbringing to do the 'right thing' in this situation. So now, not only was he feeling his own pain, he was also feeling horrible for her suffering. "Jenny you can't know just how sorry I am about this! If there was any way out of it I would take it in a heartbeat, but I have to face up to my responsibility to Gina or I couldn't respect myself at all. Please understand that it is _you_ that I wish I was going to marry!"

Jenny looked at him with such a mixture of emotions crossing her fact that Joe didn't know what she would do or say to him. He saw horror, pity, rage, sorrow, and he knew that love had flashed through there as well, but the other emotions were so raw that they were definitely taking precedence. Jenny stood and slid her handbag over her shoulder, in a voice calmer than he expected she said, "Do you really think that offers me any comfort in this?!" Then she moved away from the table.

Joe was at such a loss for what to say to help the situation that all he could think of was to call after her, "Jenny, what about lunch?!"

To be continued…..


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Jenny turned back with a sick look on her face and said, "I would vomit!"

The other patrons around her didn't react well to hearing that, and Joe could only turn away so he couldn't see her pain.

When she'd left Jacob's study Mary had wondered where she should go. She hoped that he would follow her to propose as she prayed he would, but where did she want that to happen? The quilting chamber was a place she felt comfortable and at peace, but it was a public chamber and therefore anyone could wander in at anytime. This, though, should be a private moment between them if or when it happened. That thought made the choice for her and Mary headed to her own chamber.

Only about twenty minutes had gone by from the time she left the study until there was a polite clearing of a throat at the entrance to her chamber followed by Father's voice asking, "Mary, may I come in?"

"You may," she answered from her rocking chair near the end of her bed. As Jacob entered she placed her knitting in her lap and indicating the chair across from her asked, "Would you like to sit down?"

He came up next to her chair and said, "Mary, my dear sweet Mary, I do not know how you can be so kind to a bumbling old fool like myself. I do so apologize for making the assumption that you would marry me in front of Vincent like that. You are correct in your assertion that I should have asked you." At that point, he stopped speaking and very slowly began to lower himself to one knee with the help of his cane.

"Jacob, you do not need to kneel, I know how painful that would be for you. Sitting in a chair is fine with me."

When he was down on one knee, he told her, "The pain this will cause is minor when compared to what I must have caused you by my inconsiderate faux pas earlier. Will you please forgive me for that?"

"Yes Jacob, I will," she said softly.

"Now please keep that answer in mind as I finally put forth the question that I should have before telling Vincent what I did." After taking a pause he continued, "Mary will you do me the very great honor of marrying this cantankerous old man?"

She answered him just as she had a moment before, with a gentle and loving smile, "Yes Jacob, I will."

"Thank you Mary, I will strive to become the husband that you deserve," he told her as he struggled to his feet.

"Jacob, I fell in love with the man that you are, I don't want you to change."

He smiled at her and nodded even though he was privately making a vow to himself to be less stodgy in the future. "Maybe we should return to the hospital chamber now?" he suggested.

"That might be a good idea," she agreed, getting to her feet to follow him.

When they entered the chamber, Peter turned and gleefully asked, "Well, what did she say?!"

Catherine and Vincent could tell by the light pink coloring Mary's cheeks what the outcome had been, but Devin was demanding, "What did who say about what?!"

"I believe your Pop, as you call him, finally got around to popping a certain question," Peter replied.

"Huh?!" Devin inquired, really no closer to a clue than he had been.

"What Peter is so ambiguously referring to is that I have proposed to Mary and she has said yes," Father replied.

"Proposed what?!" Devin wanted to know.

Rebecca leaned over and not so quietly informed him, "Marriage Devin! Marriage!"

Everyone but Father and Mary laughed at the shocked look on Devin's face. The other two were much too worried about how he would take the news to share in the enjoyment.

When Devin could finally speak, he blurted out, "You have to be kidding?! At your age? What's the point?!"

Before he could go any farther with his comments, Rebecca reached out and covered his mouth with her hand. "Devin! When will you _ever_ learn to curb your tongue?!"

To be continued…..


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The mumble from behind her hand let her know that he was trying to answer her. Lifting it off, he was able to start again, "Hey I didn't mean Mary was too old for sex, but do you really think Pop could handle that kind of activity?! Oh, I forgot, you wouldn't know! Hey Vincent, help me out here! Now that you've finally gotten some under the covers experience do you really think the old man's hip could…" he stopped cold when he realized that Mary, followed by Rebecca, and then Catherine had all left the room.

Only the men were left. Father looked like he was ready to explode, Peter was shaking his head and Vincent was glaring at him in a way he had never seen before. "What?!" he demanded.

"Devin are you aware that the only one in the room that you didn't offend by what you were saying was Peter? And I am sure, that if given a chance you would have gotten around to him as well!"

Devin did a quick mental replay of what he had said, and then in a surprisingly meek tone of voice asked, "What did I say to offend Catherine?"

"You started by hurting her friends' feelings and then somehow thought that our love lives were an appropriate topic of conversation," Vincent informed him.

"Well gee Fuzz, I'm always willing to talk about my love life, even though I'm not getting any lately, but how was I to know that yours was a sensitive subject? If you need any help or advice in that area, I'd be glad to…"

"Devin you don't know when to shut up, do you?!" Peter snapped.

"Alright! Geesh, you'd think that you guys would be a little more tolerant of someone about to go under the knife!" He tried to sigh dramatically while looking under his eyelashes to see if the mood in the room had thawed. When he saw that it hadn't, Devin couldn't help but remember his conversation with Rebecca and how he had promised that he was going to try his best to change. He certainly wasn't off to a very good start!

He issued a very sincere apology to Father and Vincent then asked if one of them would ask the ladies to come back so he could do the same to them, just in case he were to die on the table. The last part of his comment fell flat and he was once again apologizing to Father and Peter when Vincent brought Mary and Rebecca back in, Catherine had gone to lay done. Devin begged forgiveness and was granted it by both of the soft hearted women.

By dinner time it was all over. Jacob was relieved that all had gone so well. Peter was vindicated in his faith in his old friend's skills. Mary was pleased that the outcome was good for all. Rebecca was overjoyed that Devin would walk again. Vincent, who had gone to check on Catherine when the surgery started, was waiting with her in the passageway when Mary came out with the good news.

It would be a few hours until Devin woke and Father was refusing to leave his side until that happened. Even though Rebecca wanted to stay she knew that Father would appreciate the time alone with his son so when everyone else headed to the dining hall she went with them.

Devin was over the moon when he was told how well the surgery had gone, but not quite so happy when he learned how long the recovery time would be until he would be back on his feet. The news that Rebecca would stay by his side through it all cheered him up again.

Catherine was in the office early the next morning so she could catch up on some of the work she had missed the day before by taking the afternoon off. She was coming back from talking to Eddie in the computer room when she saw Joe come in. He looked like a man who had lost his best friend which made Catherine wonder if he had talked to her best friend. Not one to put things off she trailed behind him and once they were alone in his office asked, "Joe is everything alright?"

To be continued…..


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"No," Joe sighed, "I'm getting married."

"Does that mean that you talked to Jenny?"

"Yeah, we had lunch together yesterday."

"And?" Catherine urged him to continue.

"And what?! I'm ruining both our lived because I wasn't careful!" he snapped.

"I hate to be indelicate here, but are you sure that you are ummm…..the ummm…father of Gina's baby?"

"Yes I'm sure," was all he said.

"How was Jenny when you left her?" she questioned softly.

"She stormed out and I doubt she'll ever speak to me again."

"Okay. I'll get back to work then…and Joe…"

"Yes?" he asked looking up at her.

"I am sorry."

"Thanks Cathy."

The next several weeks were not without it's ups and downs. Devin's physical recovery was going very well, but there were times when his moods took a dark turn. It was during those times that only Rebecca could cheer him up.

But after six long weeks of recovery Devin was back on his feet and he and Rebecca had started 'dating'. Mary and Father would have been married as soon as Devin was able to stand long enough to be a groomsman, but the community Below would not hear of a quiet quick affair like the couple wanted. They were the leaders of the community and everyone was determined to do them proud. The event was gearing up to be almost as big as Catherine and Vincent's wedding. Peter would be Father's best man with Devin and Vincent as groomsmen. Sarah would be Mary's maid of honor with Rebecca and Catherine as her other attendants.

Above, however, things were not going so well. Jenny had finally stopped skipping work to spend her days crying, only to start dating very inappropriate men. Joe wasn't doing much better. He had come in several mornings very hung over and one day was still drunk. Catherine was worried about both of her friends.

By the time everything was ready for Father and Mary's wedding Catherine was well into her fifth month. She was very glad that tunnel garb was so loose fitting, she felt like a whale already and still had a little over three months to go! Vincent kept telling her how beautiful she was, but she certainly wasn't feeling like she was.

The day before Father and Mary's big event was Friday. Catherine was having a problem with the latest case she was researching and needed to ask Joe a question. She went to his office and knocked on the door, but got no answer. Catherine knew he was in there she had seen him come back from lunch a short time before and go into his office. He hadn't come out since. After another knock went unanswered, she tested the knob and finding it unlocked, opened it and went in.

What she found there caused her to close the door behind her and sigh, "Oh Joe."

He smelled like a distillery and was asleep with his head pillowed in his arms on his desk.

"Joe wake up!" she urged shaking his shoulder at the same time.

All she got in response was a moan so she shook him again. This time he at least muttered, "Go away!"

"I will not go away Joe! You are my friend and you are throwing you life and career away by drinking like this! It has to stop!"

"I have nothing to live for!" he claimed dramatically.

"You have a wife and baby on the way!" she protested.

"Not the wife I want!"

"I understand that Joe, but is that the baby's fault?! If you don't straighten up you will be fired, jailed or worse! What will your son or daughter think of a father like that?!"

He looked up at her through bleary eyes and after a long pause sighed, "I guess you're right Radcliff. I'll watch the drinking in the future."

She nodded and left him alone, forgetting all about the problem she had gone in to see him about. Looking back at his closed office door, and at the file still in her hand, Catherine decided that it could wait until Monday.

To be continued…..


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

That night Devin and Rebecca asked to speak to Father and Mary alone in Father's study. Catherine and Vincent both worried what Devin might say to the soon to be married couple, but reassured each other that Rebecca was there with him and maybe she could keep him in line.

The two of them had become almost inseparable since Devin's surgery and many were hoping that this was a sign that Devin might stay. He had started writing a book about his travels and it seemed to keep him occupied while Rebecca was at work in the chandlery.

Then the big day was upon them! Everyone was running around trying to get last minute things done. Catherine wanted to help, but the baby had taken the night before to be particularly active so on top of her constant worry about Jenny and Joe, she had gotten very little sleep.

Vincent kept watch on her as best he could, with all the things he was needed to help with. So when he couldn't be with her, he tried to make sure one of the older children stayed with her to make sure she didn't overdo.

After lunch he all but insisted that she take a nap. By this time Catherine was not in any shape to argue. She was almost asleep before her feet left the floor. Vincent tucked her in and went back to work. He knew she would sleep for several hours.

The wedding was to take place just before dinner and if she would sleep right up to the ceremony Vincent was prepared to let her.

The children's orchestra played as Rebecca, Catherine, and Sarah walked up the aisle and then they switched to the Wedding March when Mary appeared. She was lovely in a hand crocheted ivory dress. Catherine had made sure everyone had flowers and Mary's bouquet was her favorite orange tiger lilies they made a beautiful splash of color with the ivory backdrop of her dress. She walked down the aisle alone, with no one to give her away. She claimed that at her age she was old enough to give herself to the man she loved!

The ceremony was conducted by a Helper from Above who was a clergyman. After pronouncing Father and Mary husband and wife everyone applauded and started to move towards the couple to offer their well wishes. But this was stopped when Father help up his hands and asked for quiet.

Used to obeying the leader of their community everyone stepped back and grew quiet to find out what Father had to say.

"I know everyone wants to come up and talk to Mary and I and there will be time for that later. HOWEVER, before that happens I would like to thank you all for organizing this beautiful event. Not only have I married the most wonderful woman in the world, but today I have the added blessing of seeing my eldest son get married as well. Last night Devin and Rebecca came to Mary and I to ask if they could possibly share in our special day. How could we say 'no'?! So if Devin and Rebecca would step into place Mary and I will take their places while they exchange the same vows Mary and I just did.

As everyone was trying to absorb what they had just been told Devin held up his hand and said, "Just so there is no confusion, yes Rebecca and I want to get married today, but we have written our own vows instead of going with the traditional ones." Devin's tone made 'traditional' sound like a bad thing.

They took their places and the Preacher once again began the wedding service with the traditional 'Dearly Beloved'. However, when he arrived at the part in the ceremony where the vows were exchanged he told the congregation that Rebecca and Devin had indeed within their own vows and would exchange them now.

Rebecca was the first to offer her vows, her voice started off shyly, almost meek, but when she looked up into Devin's smiling encouraging face her confidence grew and her vows became clear and confident. "Dev, I have loved you almost all my life. When I was six, I came to the tunnels and fell in love with you. Even through all the years you were gone my love never wavered. There has never been anyone for me but you, so it is easy to promise you that I will love you the rest of my life."

To be continued…..


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

There were more than a few people who could not hold back a tear or two at her lovely words and one of them was Catherine. She was very glad that she had thought to bring a handkerchief with her because she was certainly putting it to good use.

Devin's smile had only grown brighter as he listened to Rebecca's words. Then it was his turn, "I am sure that everyone here thought this day would never come, and if I am to be truthful I was certainly one of them. I left this place absolutely sure that I would never return, but here I am. I have traveled the world searching for something that would make me feel complete. I never once thought it would be waiting for me here in this hole in the ground that I had sooner never come back to. Yet when I did return not only did I find family and friends waiting to greet me and welcome me home, but I found Rebecca, the skinny kid that followed me around almost as persistently as Vincent did. She showed me that this place I couldn't wait to get away from when I was a kid, was really the place that I belonged all along! She is my lifeline, my anchor, my home. I couldn't be a luckier man that to have her by my side to love the rest of my life."

The Preacher pronounced them husband and wife and then presented both newly married couples to the group. The applause that rang out through the tunnel community would have been deafening if the events had been held anywhere other than in the Grand Hall. Everyone was pushing forward to get to the front unfortunately on their big day Father and Mary were unintentionally overlooked. They were all so shocked by what Devin and Rebecca had done that they all wanted to talk to those two to find out the details of why it had happened the way it had.

Devin held up his hands and said loudly enough for everyone to hear, "You all seem to have the same questions for Becky and I. We promise to answer all of them, but please lets everyone go through the buffet line to enjoy William's wonderful food and when everyone is settled at tables we can tell you what you want to know."

This seemed to satisfy most everyone in the Hall, so the duel wedding parties moved to the side of the room to get their food. William had once again done the community proud in setting out a feast fit for a king…and his queen. Even he hadn't known that it was going to be a double wedding.

Catherine had gone through differing eating spurts throughout her pregnancy and Vincent watched in amusement as she piled her plate high and told anyone who looked at the amount that she was eating for two! They took their places at the head table with the others who had some time to eat while the rest of the community was going through the buffet line.

Once everyone had gone through the line to get their food and then settled at a table the wedding party at the head table was about halfway through eating. Devin stood and raised his hands in the air for quiet. Everyone quickly complied, even the children, whom had been taught respect and manners.

He began to speak, "I know everyone is curious about Becky and I and I will explain, but we cannot forget that this is also Father and Mary's day. We in no way wanted to outshine them or steal the lime light from their day. We only decided to do this today so as not to place the burden on the community of arranging of time, and truth be told, we just didn't want to wait! So I would like to propose a toast to Father and…" he turned to Mary and asked, "Do I call you Mother, or Mom, or would you still prefer Mary?"

The lady in questioned blushed prettily and replied, "I think I like the sound of Mother."

"Okay then! To Father and Mother on their very special day!" Devin concluded raising his glass high.

To be continued…..


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The community responded with raised glasses and someone started a "Hip Hip Hooray" cheer that echoed around the Grand Hall. Other toasts were offered and then Vincent rose to his feet. The crowd went quiet to hear what he had to say.

With a wide smile he raised his glass and said, "Catherine and I also want to add our warmest well wishes to Father and Mother. We hope that they are as happy together as Catherine and I are." He took a drink from his glass, but didn't sit down as you would have expected, instead he turned to his brother and new sister-in-law and said, "No one was more surprised than I when these two did what they did tonight. I believe that Father and Mother were the only ones that had any idea what they had planned. Personally I think we have all waited long enough to hear the story of how this all came about!"

Vincent gazed at Devin waiting for a response. Devin in turn looked to Rebecca and she nodded for him to go ahead and tell the story. Devin got to his feet and cheerfully announced, "How can I help but love a woman who allows me to take center stage!?" When the laughter died down, even if Rebecca's blush had not, Devin continued, "I am sure that everyone was aware that Becky and I had become quite close since my accident."

There were many nodding heads when Devin paused for a dramatic moment before going on, "Well I have to admit that I was a pretty self focused kid before my abrupt exit from the tunnels twenty years ago and at that time I didn't notice that there was a special someone interested in me. All I cared about was getting away. When I did finally make my triumphant return, I was pretty much the same selfish bastard that I was when I left."

Other than a few frowns at his language there was only rapt interest in what Devin was saying. Vincent could tell that many of the adults that had been part of the community, and even some of the Helpers from back then, agreed with Devin's assessment of himself.

"As I look back on the events of my accident, surgery, and recovery, I am aware of a change that took place in me and it was in no small part due to this wonderful woman that is now my wife. Becky changed my view of the whole world not just of this place I used to call a hole in the ground, but now I am proud to call home, but my view of myself changed as well. She pointed out my many flaws and was there by my side to help me overcome them. As I regained the use of my legs I also worked to become a person worthy of her love, and it must have worked since I convinced her to marry me! In conclusion all I want to say is that I hope and pray that Becky and I will be as happy as Catherine and Vincent are!"

Applause filled the room as Devin took his seat next to his beautiful bride. One voice rang out over the sounds of clapping to ask, "Does that mean you are going to have a baby too?!"

Rebecca blushed to the roots of her hair and frantically looked to Devin to answer the allegation. Devin patted her hand reassuringly all the while glaring at Mouse who was eagerly and innocently waiting for an answer.

Before Devin could give that answer though, Vincent rose to his feet and said, "Mouse, while I am sure that Rebecca and Devin would someday welcome a child into their family, I do believe that at this time the answer to your question is 'no'."

When he sat down, both Catherine and Rebecca beamed smiles at him, and Devin told his brother, "While I could have handled that, Fuzz, I have to admit that my response would not have been as diplomatic."

"I was aware of that from the look on your face and figured that you had forgotten how innocent Mouse is. He certainly didn't mean to imply a premarital situation. In fact I am sure he wouldn't even know what that was. But Mouse loves children and was only eager to know if when you were married you would bless the tunnels with one or more. As far as Mouse knows, babies only happen to married people and children come to the tunnels because they were living on the streets Above."

To be continued…..


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"That is true Dev," Rebecca confirmed.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that about the kid."

The rest of the meal was without incident and before long tables were moved back so the dancing could begin. When the first strands of music were played Rebecca and Devin eagerly took to the floor. Mary stood and held out her hand to her new husband. Father tried to beg off citing his bad hip, but Mary would hear none of it. Taking his free hand, she simply tugged until he got up and followed her to the floor.

After the two couples had taken a few turns around the floor alone, other couples began to dance as well.

The nursery attendants led their charges out soon after the dancing started and the mid age children that were still in the dorm rooms followed an hour or so later. It was at that time that Catherine and Vincent as well as Father and Mary took their leave. However, each time Devin suggested that he and Rebecca also retire for the night, she begged him to stay and dance some more. The third time this happened Devin realized that it was because she was nervous about what was to come.

The old Devin would have had a quick probably bawdy comment to offer.

The new Devin had no idea what to say.

The old Devin would have assured her he knew what to do with a leering wink.

The new Devin had no idea what to do.

The old Devin would have swept her up into his arms and carried her off ready or not.

The new Devin knew that would be the worst thing in the world to do.

Then Devin realized that the old Devin would never have been married to this wonderful woman and living in the tunnels once again.

That was when the new Devin suddenly knew what to do. Pulling her to a quiet corner he took both of her hands in his and waited until she looked up at him to say, "Becky, I know you are worried about our first time together, but I want you to know that I will go as slowly as you want, stop at anytime you want, and not start again until you want. Hell, we can even wait until tomorrow to make love if you want, even though it might kill me…but that would solve the problem once and for all."

"Devin Wells! I want you to stop talking about dying right now! Haven't we been through enough of that?! You are right that I am worried about making love with you, but not for the reason you are probably thinking. I know that you have been with other women and I am worried that I won't please you like they did because I have no idea what I am doing!"

Devin had to fight not to laugh, but a small chuckle escaped nonetheless. Rebecca tried to pull her hands away as her face registered her hurt. Seeing this, Devin rushed into speech, "Becky! Please! I wasn't laughing at you! It was just that what you said was so absurd!" Again he saw hurt in her eyes. "I keep putting my foot in my mouth don't I?! What I was trying to say was that I was never in love with any of those women so there can be no comparison to you my love! You are my first, my last, and everything in between! You have nothing to worry about at all!"

"Oh," she uttered on a soft sigh.

"Now that is settled could we get out of here?" he asked with a tender grin.

With a sweet smile she nodded and started towards the door.

The nursery was completely ready and Catherine was due any day now. Because they knew the exact date she had gotten pregnant it was easy to pinpoint her due date. Catherine's maternity leave had started last week and she couldn't help but worry about what was going on Above.

Joe was still drinking although he was keeping it to weekends when he was off work. During the week he would put in twelve to sixteen hour days to avoid going home.

She had seen nothing of Jenny in months and she had even stopped returning Catherine's calls. She was truly worried about her friend.

To be continued…..


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Below, Vincent, Catherine, Devin, and Rebecca had been spending time together in the evenings when their daytime duties were finished. Rebecca and Vincent reported no changes in that area while Devin told the others that the book he was working on was about halfway done. Catherine was happy to be on the maternity leave even if she was concerned about her friends Above.

In a moment alone with Catherine, Rebecca admitted that although she and Devin had been doing nothing to prevent pregnancy that they still were not expecting. Catherine reminded her that they had only been married a few months and they shouldn't be concerned yet. Rebecca sighed and told her she knew that, but she wanted to start a family as soon as possible.

Vincent's birthday came and went quietly that year at both his and Catherine's request. She was so slightly built and both Father and Peter had declared the child to be a normal and healthy size, this was making her very uncomfortable in her last month. So she and Vincent had celebrated in Father's study with just Father, Mary, Devin, and Rebecca.

It was clear that everyone considered the child to be Vincent's. There had been many comments at lunch that day that Catherine should have the baby before midnight as a birthday gift to Vincent. But the day ended without the baby making an appearance.

Catherine was getting very little sleep because of the baby. The child wasn't keeping her up because he or she was restless, but because Catherine was so large that she couldn't sleep on her stomach and whenever she lay on her back, the baby would press against her diaphragm, making it hard for her to breathe.

Vincent wanted to tell Father about this after the first night, but Catherine insisted that she didn't want to bother him about it. However, after the third sleepless night Mary commented on Catherine's wan look at breakfast and the truth finally came out.

"Oh my dear! Why didn't you say something sooner?!" Mary exclaimed.

As Vincent threw Catherine an 'I told you so' look Mary went on to say, "There is an easy fix for that."

Catherine sighed at Vincent's grin and asked, "What could it be?! I've tried everything!"

"You can either prop yourself up in bed with pillows, or sleep sitting up in a chair," Mary offered.

Sighing at just how easy the solution had been, Catherine couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that herself.

After saying so, Mary told her, "But my dear, you've never been pregnant before, how would you know to try that? I am sure that you will remember it the next time you are pregnant."

Even though he had been married to Catherine for months, and his sexual experience had far surpassed what he had even expected to know, Vincent still flushed at the idea of Catherine carrying a child of his. She had expressed on several occasions that she wanted to have his child, but Vincent was worried about that on so many levels. He wasn't sure that he could father a child, but then reasoned that somehow he had come into being, so it might be possible. Then there was the question of if it would be right to bring a child that could look like him into the world. Catherine had reminded him on many occasions of what a wonderfully rich and loved life he had here Below and that even Devin had finally seen the tunnels as a good place to call home.

Mary smiled at the two of them when Catherine promised to give her suggestion a try that night. She patted Catherine's hand and said, "Maybe you won't have many more nights to worry about how to sleep, instead wonder if you will ever sleep again."

At both Catherine and Vincent's puzzled looks Mary grinned and told them, "With a newborn in your chamber you will be up and down all night with feedings, and diaper changes. Most new parents go around looking like zombies for the first few months."

Catherine rolled her eyes and told Mary, "That doesn't help at all you know!"

Vincent reminded her that he had never needed much sleep so he could care for the baby while Catherine slept.

"That may be, my dear boy, but how will you handle the breast feeding?" Mary asked as she and Catherine both tried to choke back giggles at the flummoxed look on Vincent's face.

To be continued…..


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Catherine managed to gasp out, between her giggles, "Don't worry Vincent, I've already bought a breast pump so I can express and store my milk for the baby once I have returned to work."

He masterfully tried to control a blush that even the thought of Catherine's breasts brought to his cheeks.

Mary took pity on him and changed the subject slightly by asking Catherine, "How long of a maternity leave do you have?"

"The standard six weeks, but I managed to get Joe to allow me to take my yearly two week vacation time before my due date because it was becoming so difficult to go Above."

That night after her bath, Catherine entered their sleeping chamber to find that Vincent had prepared her side of the bed so she could sleep in an almost upright sitting position. As she settled into the next he had made for her, she could tell right away that it was going to work wonderfully well. She was able to instantly relax and barely had time to whisper a thank you to her husband before she was sound asleep.

It was nearly 3AM when Vincent quietly entered Mary's chamber to wake her and Father. They had been sleeping their since their wedding because she had a full size bed and Father had always used a cot in an alcove off of his study. This was much better for a married couple.

Vincent told them it was Catherine's time and asked them to come to his chamber. Catherine had decided she wanted to have the baby in their chamber rather than in the hospital chamber.

Both of them threw on robes and followed him. They were confused when the arrived to discover that Catherine was still sleeping. Looking at Vincent for an explanation, all they got in response was a raised finger telling them to wait a minute. It was less than that time when Catherine woke with a gasp to find the three of them at the end of her bed. "Vincent, I think I'm in labor!"

Mary and Father looked stunned when Vincent calmly announced, "It actually started two hours ago, but you were so deeply asleep you didn't realize it until your water broke just now."

"We need to change her wet sheets then," Mary stated starting to move towards the bed.

"I put towels in place when Catherine went to bed tonight so the problem should be minimal."

"How did you know, Vincent?" Father asked his son.

"I don't know, Father. I just had a feeling that tonight would be the night, but I actually felt when she went into labor so that is how I knew to wake you and Mother."

Mary's eyes widened as a labor pain hit Catherine, Vincent winced, which just reinforced the meaning of his comment. "Do you realize what that is going to mean over the next several hours?"

Father looked slightly lost until Mary whispered in his ear that Vincent was feeling every pain that Catherine was having. Concerned at how his son would handle this, he instructed Vincent to sit behind Catherine and prop her up in his lap. Jacob figured that way he could keep an eye on both of them as the labor progressed.

By the third hour of labor most of the tunnel residents were awake and had heard the news that Catherine was having the baby. It seemed like it was only a few minutes between someone showing up at their chambers for a progress report.

Father quickly had enough of that and said they could station one person outside in the passageway and when there was any news it would be passed along to that person who could then tap it out on the pipes for all to know.

Devin and Rebecca came by with food as well as offers to relieve Father and Mary so they could take a break if they wanted. Father firmly refused, huffing that Devin's book knowledge of medical procedures was not enough to leave him in charge. When Devin reminded his parent that he had delivered a baby by caesarian section no less, Father practically shoved him out of the chamber. With a sigh at his behavior, Rebecca reluctantly followed her husband out.

Catherine was entering her eleventh hour of labor when Mary smiled at her and waking Jacob who was napping in a chair, told everyone that she was far enough along to start pushing. With tears sliding down her cheeks, Catherine informed them she couldn't do it. She was just too tired to try anymore!

To be continued…..


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Looking at both her and Vincent, Mary saw that both of them were extremely weary, but she knew that the baby needed help to come into the world. She instructed Vincent to reach around Catherine and place his hands under her bent knees. Then she told him to gently pull back on her legs and lean forward so Catherine's body would curl up, this would, in essence, be the same as Catherine bearing down.

Vincent could feel how exhausted and ready to give up that Catherine was. He felt it within himself because of going through the labor pains with her, as well as sharing it through their Bond. He also knew that he was the only one that could get through to her right then. Whispering in her ear for her to close her eyes and relax into him, Vincent said, "Catherine, tap into our Bond and use my strength. Feel it course through your body and let it help you bring our child into the world."

He had been prepared to accept the child that Catherine was carrying as his, to love and care for it as if it were his own. But now that he had gone through every stage of labor and delivery with her, there was no question at all that this child was his. He was about to be a father!

Several hard pushes later Father informed them that the head was clear and that one more push would do the trick. Catherine drew on everything she had and was ever so grateful that much of that came from Vincent through their Bond.

Mary offered her verbal encouragement as well, promising that it would all be over very soon.

Catherine screamed out her pain of the last push and Vincent felt that in his soul. He vowed that he would be using protection from then on, because he never wanted Catherine to have to go through this again!

On the heels of his vow the loud wail of the baby could be heard. Father proudly informed them they had a daughter. Mary quickly wrapped her in a blanket and laid her in Catherine and Vincent's arms.

As Mary was doing that, and Father was dealing with the afterbirth, Catherine gave Vincent an apologetic smile and whispered, "The next one we will have a son for you."

Vincent was still in shock that she could even be thinking about doing this again after such an ordeal when they saw their daughter for the first time.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Catherine looked down at the perfect little baby. "Oh Vincent, isn't she beautiful?!"

"Catherine, she is a part of you, how could she be anything else?"

"Have you two settled on a name yet?" Mary asked.

Vincent shook his head with a toothy grin, "I'm sorry Mother, I have told Catherine about the naming day tradition and she knows not to reveal the baby's name until them."

"Oh darn!" Mary replied, not really upset that they wouldn't tell. "Let me take the little Miss for just a minute and get her cleaned up. We can weigh and measure her a little later."

Catherine reluctantly handed over the baby. It was hard to let her go so soon, but she knew that Mary would be true to her promise and return her as quickly as possible.

"Vincent would you like to relay the news to the passageway sentry, or would like me to do it, so you can remain with your family?"

Seeing that Father was eager to be the one to pass the news on, even if he was trying hard to hide it, Vincent told him, "Please go ahead Father, I wouldn't want to disturb Catherine by getting up."

"Alright Vincent, if you are sure," Father replied, already heading for the door.

Moments later the pipes were ringing out with the news that Catherine and Vincent were the proud parents of a healthy baby girl. Not long after that, tapped messages of congratulations started and seemed to go on for quite some time. Catherine and the baby were both asleep long before the messages ended.

When Mary saw this, she took the baby with a tender smile and settled her in the same cradle that had been Vincent's when he had been brought to the tunnels. She suggested that Vincent move out from behind Catherine and take a nap himself, they had both been through a lot that day.

To be continued…..


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"I will see that someone brings food for you both in a little while," Mary offered as she and Father quietly left the new little family to get some sleep.

The first three days Catherine and the baby stayed in their chambers. Vincent would leave only when he had to, but would rush back as quickly as he could. Food was brought to them by many willing volunteers eager to see the new baby. Even though they tried to keep the visitors limited Vincent came up with a way to appease the multitude wanting to see the baby. Twice a day at a preset time, he would bring the baby to their chamber door and anyone in the passageway would be able to see her.

Catherine laughed when he described it to her and she declared that it sounded like a royal viewing. Vincent looked down at their royal bundle and smiled in agreement.

There were no shortage of volunteers for the job of babysitting the tunnel's newest resident, but both mother and father were reluctant to let the little darling out of their care. They had enough trouble letting her be passed around from arms to arms whenever they appeared with her in public.

It almost seemed like their friends would lie in wait as Catherine and Vincent entered the dining hall so they could be the first one to hold the baby. After several verbal fights over whose turn it was, or who had held her longer than they should, William brought out an egg timer from the kitchen. Now each person had only the four minutes until the sands ran out before they had to pass her on to the next pair of waiting arms.

Catherine glared at the calendar every morning as she marked off another day of her maternity leave. How could it be half over already?! It was only three weeks until the baby's naming day and then only two days after that until she had to return to work.

She had sent word to the office about the birth of her daughter and had asked Bennie the bike messenger to also take a note to Jenny's work place telling her the news.

Then before she knew it, the naming day had arrived. Catherine dressed their daughter in the hand knitted pink and white dress her grandmother Mary had made for her, added the matching booties and bonnet made by Sarah then handed her over to Vincent who wrapped her in the quilt that all of Mary's sewing ladies had helped to make.

Catherine and Vincent were also dressed for this special occasion. They were ready to head to Father's study. Vincent was carrying the baby and Catherine had picked up the diaper bag that Vincent had quickly learned you didn't go anywhere without when you had an infant in the family.

Once in the study it seemed like everyone just understood that tonight the baby should stay with her parents. No one raced over to relieve them of their precious load. Instead Vincent and Catherine were able to make their way to the center of the room with the only stops along the way being people that wanted a peek at the baby's new outfit.

It was a tight squeeze in the study, with nearly every tunnel resident present and several of the Helper's too. Father started the traditional ceremony by saying, "We are gathered here tonight to welcome this child into our community. We welcome her with love that she may learn to love. We welcome her with gifts, so that she may learn generosity, and we welcome her with a name," and with that he looked expectantly at Catherine and Vincent.

Catherine smiled at Vincent who was holding their sleeping child and said, "We have named our child Tereasa Makana, which means Blessed Gift."

Applause rang out in the room, which startled the baby awake. Tereasa just cooed up at her daddy, happy to see his smiling face above her.

To be continued…..


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Once again Vincent and Catherine were overwhelmed with the outpouring of gifts from the community and Helper's alike. They thanked everyone for their generosity and then people headed to the 'goody' table where William had set out several different kinds of cookies and of course the ever present pots of tea.

Finally the crowd had dispersed and only Father, Mary, Devin, Rebecca, Catherine, Vincent, and baby Tereasa, who was asleep, remained. "It was such a beautiful ceremony!" Rebecca gushed.

"Yes it was," Catherine replied with a smile and then laughingly demanded, "Alright, out with it Rebecca! You have been effervescent all night! What is going on?"

"Oh!" she looked surprised and then lowered her eyes at being caught. "But we didn't want to say anything tonight, after all this was about Baby Tereasa!"

"But the ceremony is over now and it is just us, so it will take nothing away from an event that is over. You can tell us now," Vincent urged.

"If you're sure?" she questioned looking around the room, but it was Devin's nod that had her confessing, "We were going to tell everyone tomorrow…Dev and I just found out this afternoon that we are going to have a baby too!"

"That's wonderful!" Catherine exclaimed, as everyone else rushed to congratulate the couple too.

Later in their chamber, as Catherine nursed Tereasa, she once again expressed her happiness for Devin and Rebecca. "She was so worried that it wasn't going to happen for them. Now we can look forward to our children growing up together!"

Vincent agreed and blew out all but one candle so they could go to bed.

The next day the news Devin and Rebecca delivered at breakfast spread like wild fire through the tunnels and there was an outpouring of well wishes for them as well as some teasing questions for Vincent and Catherine as to when they might be having their next child.

It was Monday morning and Catherine was running late for work. She blamed it all on Tereasa, who was just so cute that it was almost impossible to part with her. Catherine kept promising just one more kiss, or one more coo, but one led to two and two to four. Finally Vincent solved the problem by taking the baby from Catherine and handing her to Samantha who often hung around their chamber hoping and praying they might need a babysitter.

That morning she was in luck as Vincent stepped into the passageway and handed her Tereasa asking if she would take the baby to Mary in the nursery. With a huff, Catherine finally slid into her shoes and jacket and started off to work.

Only slightly worried how Joe would handle her being forty five minutes late to work, she was shocked to find out that he wasn't there either. The gossip wheel was in full gear and before she could walk across the room to her desk Catherine had heard several snippets of conversation about the reason Joe wasn't there. Knowing she would get the most reliable information from Edie, the queen of office gossip, she headed to the computer cubical.

"Hey girl!" Edie greeted her, looking up from her keyboard when Catherine walked up.

"Hey," Catherine answered, and took a seat before asking, "What is going on with Joe not being here? Did he get fired or something?!"

"It was the 'or something'," Edie told her with a grin and then turned serious as she prepared to tell Catherine the story. "From reports I've had, Gina hadn't had an easy pregnancy and the last few weeks she's been battling toxemia. Yesterday she went into labor even though she wasn't due for another two weeks. When Helen called the hospital a few minutes ago for an update, she was told that Gina had the baby about an hour ago, but her uterus came out with the baby and she started hemorrhaging. They couldn't get it stopped Cath! She bled to death and never even saw the baby! Joe's still there dealing with things, but I don't think that anyone expects him to come in today."

To be continued…..


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Oh Edie how awful! Was there any news about the baby? Is he or she alright?"

"Surprisingly, the baby is fine. I guess she's a little small from being early, but barring that she is okay."

"Thank heavens he didn't lose them both!" Catherine exclaimed, just as a hush fell over the room.

Looking up the two girls saw a gray faced Joe Maxwell walk by and enter his office.

Catherine had learned her tunnel lessons well. Her first instinct was to rush to Joe's side to find out what she could do to help. Her pre-tunnel self would have just stood there and wondered if someone in the office would go and help him. As she got up to head to his office, a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Cath, what are you doing?!" Edie questioned.

"Going to see if I can help Joe," she answered.

"Do you really think you are the best choice right now?"

"Me!? What's wrong with me wanting to help?!"

"Nothing with that. But he just lost his wife while giving birth, while you just went through the same thing and lived to tell about it..."

"That may well be Edie, but do you see anyone else rushing to get in there to help him?!"

"They might have a few months ago, but after he got married he changed! You saw it! He either treated everyone like dirt or ignored them completely. I don't think there is much love lost for him right now."

"But he just lost his wife Edie! And even if what you say about me is true, there is no one else going to check on him so I will," Catherine told her friend firmly.

"Okay Cath good luck."

"Thanks," she said heading for Joe's office.

Giving a brief knock on the door, Catherine opened it and went in without an invitation.

Joe's head was buried in his arms resting on the desk. He didn't even look up when the door opened just muttered, "Go away."

"I can't do that Joe. A friend of mine is in pain and I want to help. I am so sorry to hear about Gina. Is there anything at all I can do to help?" Catherine asked resting a hand on his shoulder to offer her quiet support and sympathy.

"I have to call both sides of the family and let them know, but I just couldn't do it within earshot of all those crying babies." Joe's head had finally come up and he stared at her with blood shot dazed eyes. "You can't have any idea how many times I wished her dead since we had to get married, but I never thought it would come true, and never like this!"

"Of course you didn't Joe! It was only the pain and frustration of your situation. I know you could never really wish her harm!"

"You're wrong Radcliff. I really did wish Gina dead, more times than even I could count. We never once slept together after she told me she was pregnant. I just couldn't get past the fact that she wasn't Jenny, and now she's gone and my first thought when they told me was to wonder if there was any chance in the world Jenny would take me back! I didn't even ask about the baby! What kind of person does that make me?!"

"A very confused, stressed and traumatized one Joe! I know you well enough to know that even if you wished Gina were out of your life, or 'dead', that you were wishing that without any thought it would come true. But now you do have a daughter and you need to think about her…"

He interrupted, "How in the world am I going to be able to raise a baby on my own?!" he gasped.

To be continued…..


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"I am sure she will need to remain in the hospital for several days so you do have time to figure that out. But as you said, you have calls to make now and from the things you have told me about your family, I am sure they will help out with the baby, and anything else you need. Have you named her yet?"

"Name…ummm I told Gina to pick whatever she liked…" Joe trailed off.

"Well what did she choose?"

"I don't know! She never said, and I never asked. Ummm…you just named a kid, why don't you pick something for me!?"

"Joe! I can't name your baby! That is something very special between the father and mother…oh gosh…Joe, I am SO sorry…"

"Why? Oh yeah, don't worry about it…there wasn't anything special between Gina and I. By the end there we weren't speaking to each other at all."

"I'm really sorry about that Joe. If ever you want to talk I'll be here for you. Is there anything I can do right now?"

"I need to get on those family calls, would you mind getting me a cup of coffee?"

"Not at all," she said willingly, and headed for the door.

As her hand reached out for the knob, Joe voiced another request that Catherine was no where near as eager to do, "Cathy would you call Jenny and tell her what has happened?"

Catherine turned, ready to tell him 'no', but maybe it was the utter look of desperation in his face, or maybe it was because he'd just asked her to tell Jenny what happened and nothing else, that changed her mind. Instead she found herself saying, "Sure Joe, anything else?"

"No, that's all, thanks."

After running his coffee in to him, Catherine went to her desk to try and get a hold of Jenny. Figuring she should be at work, she tried there first. Ringing Jenny's private office number she was actually surprised when she heard her friend's voice on the line.

It had been so long since she'd talked to Jenny that she felt tears well up at merely the sound of her voice. "Jenny, its Cathy. I have so much to tell you and would love for us to get together sometime and talk, but right now I'm not calling about any of that. Joe asked me to call you. Something tragic happened this morning. His wife died giving birth to their daughter."

"That is awful! But I guess I don't understand, why did he want you to call me?"

"He didn't say, he only asked that I do it," Catherine replied.

"Is the baby okay?"

"From what I understand, she is on the small side, but other than that she is fine."

"What does he want from me?!" Jenny agitatedly asked. "I mean he breaks up with me to marry her. I don't hear anything from him in months and now this! What am I supposed to do?!"

"I really don't know Jen. But he is alone, feeling desperately guilty because he thinks he wished this into being and his only requests of me when I offered to help was coffee and to call you."

"But what does he want of me? Cath what should I do?!"

"I guess the best answer to that is the one that Vincent always gives me, follow your heart."

"If I did that I would rush to his side, but at a time like this he is going to have family surrounding him…both his and hers."

"Right now he is here at the office alone and making calls, but I would guess that as soon as he is done with that he will probably go back to the hospital. But Jen if you really want to be with him then I am sure he would welcome your presence."

"Even if I left now it would take me nearly an hour to get across town at this time of day. Do you think he will still be at the office then?"

Catherine sensed movement near her desk and looked up to see Joe approaching. "Hold on a moment," she said into the receiver and then pressed the phone to her shoulder so Jenny couldn't hear what Joe might say, she nodded to Joe to let him know she was listening.

To be continued…..


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"After calling Gina's parents, I called my mother and then Aunt Maria. She told me she would notify the rest of the family so I could go back to the hospital."

"Alright Joe, and," gesturing to the receiver she held, Catherine added, "Jenny knows."

A resigned look came over his face and he said, "Thank you Cathy," then he turned and walked out of the office.

Wondering what his look meant, Catherine returned to her call, "Jenny, Joe just left for the hospital."

"Okay…Cathy could you meet me there? It might look a little less odd if two friends from his office stopped by to offer support…"

"That sounds like a good plan. I'll meet you at the hospital in an hour."

Catherine tried to get as much work done as she could while she waited for the time to pass until she needed to leave to meet Jenny. The problem was, she kept getting distracted with thoughts of how this was all going to turn out.

Somewhere in that span of time, she realized that with all that had happened since arriving at work that morning she hadn't had a moment to fret about being away from Tereasa for the first time. A momentary thought flashed through her mind that she was a bad mother for that, but then she remembered what Joe was going through and instantly forgave herself.

Tuning into Vincent through their Bond, she knew that he was able to sense the turmoil she had been in since getting to work. She quickly sent him reassuring thoughts hoping he could tell that her morning's unrest hadn't been about leaving Tereasa. She thought about sending a message through Bennie, but realized that if she didn't leave for the hospital right then she would be late meeting Jenny.

Striding quickly into the lobby, Catherine was only slightly out of breath as she searched the room for her friend. She spotted Jenny coming through the automatic sliding doors.

"I'm sorry Cath! Traffic was a bear!" Jenny greeted in a rush.

"It's okay, I only just got here myself. Let's find out where Joe is and head on up."

"I hope he wanted to see me and that I haven't gotten my hopes up again for nothing."

"Why would he have had me call you if he didn't want to see you?" Catherine questioned.

"I don't know! I guess I just don't want to end up broken hearted again!"

In the elevator Jenny fussed with the pants suit she was wearing and asked Catherine, "Do I look okay?! If I had known I was going to see Joe when I got up this morning I surely would have worn something different!"

Catherine put her hand on Jenny's arm and waited until her friend was looking her in the eye before she spoke, "Jenny, with all that is going on, the last thing Joe is going to notice is your clothes, he will just be happy to see you."

A look of comprehension crossed Jenny's face and she sighed. "Oh Cathy, why don't you just slap me up side the head when I start saying stupid things like that?!"

"Because I love you too much to do that! Now why don't you take a deep breath and try to calm down?" Catherine suggested as the elevator doors opened on the maternity floor.

Just past the nurses' station Joe was standing in the hall in front of the nursery room windows. He was surrounded by crying women, and stoic men, most of which looked like they were related to him. Catherine figured the others must be Gina's family.

She put her arm through Jenny's and after a brief stop at the nurses' station to tell them they were there to see Joe Maxwell, they continued down the hall to the group. A path cleared so they could get to Joe who was looking through the window at the babies.

A woman, who Catherine guessed was his mother, touched Joe on the shoulder and nodded at the newcomers. Joe turned and saw them for the first time. An instant look of joy was quickly followed with one of anxiety as he remembered he was surrounded by family.

To be continued…..


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Catherine stepped forward to hug Joe first and then stepped aside so he could greet Jenny. As the two of them hugged, Catherine introduced herself to Joe's mother whom she had placed herself in front of. Reaching out her hand she said, "Mrs. Maxwell I am Catherine Chandler and this is Jenny Aaronson. We are friends of Joe's from work and after hearing the news we wanted to stop by to see if there was anything we could do, as well as offer our support."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Chandler and Ms. Aaronson…Jenny Aaronson?" she said as she shook Catherine's hand, but was looking at Jenny who was still standing very close to her son. "I have heard Joe speak of you," she added, giving Jenny a meaningful glance.

Before there could be a confrontation, Catherine stepped towards the nursery window and asked, "Which one is your daughter Joe?"

Joe moved back to the window and with Catherine on one side of him and Jenny on the other pointed to a little pink wrapped bundle that was sleeping peacefully unaware that so much had gone on in her young life already, "That is her," he said with a catch in his voice.

Tears were sliding down Jenny's face as she stared at the tiny infant, she whispered, "I am sorry about your wife Joe, but that little girl is a beautiful gift from God. You are very lucky to have her."

In the same hushed tone that Jenny had been using, Joe replied, "She's going to need a mother."

Catherine only heard the conversation because of how close she was to the two of them.

"Do you mean…" Jenny hesitated and then added, "me?"

"Yes, if you'll have the both of us," Joe answered.

"I will," Jenny told him, still staring at the baby. "Does she have a name?"

"No, one of the nurses gave me this book with names and their meanings, but I haven't even looked at it yet."

"She should have a name Joe," Jenny urged.

He pulled the book out of his pocket and started flipping though the pages. His mother saw that and said, "Joseph, I can give you a list of good Italian family names."

"I know that Mother, but I want to choose her name for myself," Joe stated firmly without turning to look at her. He looked for a few more minutes and then asked Jenny, "What do you think of Alese Dorothy? It means beautiful gift of God."

"That's perfect Joe!" Jenny exclaimed softly.

"Cathy?" Joe questioned.

"It's a lovely name and I think this winter has been filled with many blessings."

The End.


End file.
